WWE Life On The Road
by HealedAutumn
Summary: Life of the WWE Roster on and off the camera. Multiple shenanigans such as, love, betrayal, sex, and controversy are only a little bit of words to explain If you responded to the OC request flyer on here, this is the story you're looking for. Will be accepting more fan submitted OC soon! Hope you all read and enjoy! Will be rated M soon for sex and stronger language!
1. Chapter 1

WWE Life On The Road

First of all before I start I would just like to take a moment and thank each and every one of you for submitting your OC's for this story and for being patient. I will do my best to not disappoint you all!

 **RAW Results: Manhattan Center, Manhattan, NY**

Opening segment with Jason Sabre and Zack Ryder which turned into a brawl

Violet McFarlane def. Bayley via pinfall

Backstage segment with Madison Barbie, Kevin Owens, and Sami Zayn

Jason Sabre def. Zack Ryder and is still the Intercontinental Champion

Kevin Owens def. Mojo Rawley via pinfall

Madison Barbie def. Nikki Bella via submission after the match Madison continued attacking Nikki and Dana Brooke came to the rescue

Backstage segment with Seth Rollins, Samoa Joe, Triple H, Buddy Bateman and Stephanie McMahon

Backstage interview with The Miz and Maryse

Seth Rollins def. Curt Hawkins via pinfall after the match Samoa Joe and Buddy Bateman attacked Seth Rollins.

 **RAW Champions:**

WWE Universal Champion: Seth Rollins

WWE Intercontinental Champion: Jason Sabre

Raw Tag Team Champions: The Club

Raw Women's Champion: Madison Barbie

Cruiserweight Champion: Jack Gallagher

"Thank you guys so much for being here. We love you all and have a safe drive home everybody. Goodnight!" JoJo said to the audience after the Raw show went off the air and the show was officially over.

Backstage, everybody was throwing congratulations left to right at everybody who performed that night for the awesome performance. The crowd was actually running rampant all night. WWE was currently in a transition phase, which saw them slowly, but surely returning to their TV-14 rating days. From Jason Sabre, who was a cocky showman who backed up his talk in the ring and wasn't afraid to throw a few swear words at his opponent, to Madison Barbie who had become an extremely huge bankable star to the WWE. However, she was also a huge source of controversy due to the fact that the character she portrayed in WWE was considered way to sexual for the PG product. Her character was basically an extremely heel oversexed and sexually insatiable girl who had no problem talking bluntly about sex and her sexual conquests in her segments. She kept the FCC calling and threatening to fine the WWE. However WWE's male audience was at an all-time high. At 20 years old she was one of the most recognizable superstars and the current Raw Women's Champion. Her blonde hair, her very voluptuous figure, her grey eyes that she sometimes cover with dark blue or purple contacts, and her 5'0 frame lit up the TV screens every week. Even though she came from a black mother and a Caucasian father, Madison looked as if she was just Caucasian herself based on the color of her skin.

"You looked good out there tonight!" Violet McFarlane said as she walked up behind Madison and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Madison smiled. "Thanks! You too we really turned out this New York City crowd tonight." She laughed.

Violet nodded her head. "We sure did."

Madison opened her mouth to say something in response, but her cellphone began ringing. "I'm sorry let me just take this call." She answered the phone and walked out the locker room talking to whoever it was on the line.

Violet finished zipping up her gym bag with all her outfits when Noam Dar entered with a smile on his face.

"You sure looked amazing out there young lady." Noam said in a high pitched voice trying his best to sound like a woman.

Violet turned around and smiled. "Oh, you think so. Then how come it took you this long to come and tell me that?" She asked in a teasing tone. "Ya know, I did have the first match on the card..."

Noam stalled for a bit. "Well I guess you can say I was waiting to get back to the hotel to properly thank you." He replied with a shy smile on his face.

Violet approached him. "Hmm…that sounds interesting and all but what I would really like tonight would be dinner and then maybe we can go to our hotel and have some fun before we call it a night."

Noam felt his face getting hot among other things, he planted a soft kiss on Violet's lips. "Deal…"

 **(Raw Men's Locker Room)**

"Jesus, do you ever tire out?" Mojo Rawley asked Jason Sabre with a laugh. "I saw your match out there and you seemed to be going full blast but you weren't gassing at all."

Jason pulled his shirt on over his freshly showered body. "Like I said before I am the best there is in this company right now and soon Triple H and Vince McMahon will see that and I will be the next face of the company." He said blankly.

Mojo Rawley's laughing attitude quickly turned into a 'what the hell' attitude.

Before he could say anything in response, Roman Reigns butted in. "You're awfully cocky for a guy that's not in the main event scene yet." He said.

Jason turned around and looked Roman Reigns in the eyes. "Again, like I said I will soon be the face of this company whether you all like it or not. I am already a huge draw, check the numbers if you don't believe me. The whole reason I'm not in the main event scene yet is because Triple H wants me to help bring some credibility back to this championship that your little friend Mr. Ambrose ran in the ground." He smirked cockily after making his statement.

"Oh is that what you believe?" Roman Reigns laughed arching an eyebrow.

"Nope that's what I know. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be making my way out now. See you later." Jason grabbed his belongings and made his way out the locker room door, on his way out he said something under his breath that Roman Reigns and Mojo Rawley didn't quite catch.

"…That bastard is going to be a problem." Roman Reigns said folding his arms.

Jason kept the smirk on his face as he headed to his rental car, a 2017 Dodge Challenger Hellcat. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Madison's voice came out of nowhere.

"Where you headed Jason boy" She asked giggling.

"Back to my hotel, we have an early flight tomorrow 6am at the New Jersey airport and it's already a 2 hr drive so that means we have to get up at least by 3 just to make sure we can beat traffic to Jersey.

"Aww you little stick in the mud." Madison laughed.

Jason finished throwing the last of his stuff in the car and turned to face Madison. "Why? You have other plans?" He asked.

"Well I am from Brooklyn…" Madison started.

"I thought you were from Canada?" Jason asked looking confused.

Madison giggled. "I am silly but I was mostly raised in Brooklyn so I basically say that's where I'm from. Shit I spent my teen years here so basically yes that's where I'm from."

"Well I actually am pretty tired so I won't be able to entertain you tonight." Jason said.

Madison stuck her bottom lip out making a sad pouting face. "Well fine then I'll see you at the airport tomorrow homeboy since you want to be boring and go to bed. This city never sleeps baby." She laughed and turned on her heels and began skipping away.

Jason watched her until she was out of sight. He shook his head laughing. "Gotta love that girl."

Seth Rollins cheered loudly down the hallway. He ran into the men's locker room holding a slip of paper in his hands, cheering and jumping up and down as if he were a child.

The men in the room looked at him with bewildered faces. John Cena was the first to speak.

"You going to tell us what's got you so excited?" John Cena asked.

Seth Rollins stopped cheering. "Vince just informed me that this new exercise machine company wants one of use to shoot a commercial and be the next spokesperson for the product. Apparently this new machine is the next exercise craze and since WWE is booming again in pop culture, they really would like a wrestler spokesman." He announced.

The superstars gathered around him reading the paper. Based on their reactions, it was obvious this was about to become a competition.

"I would like to film this commercial. They probably want me anyways." John Cena said.

Seth Rollins chuckled. "Yeah because it's totally 2007 again…" He scoffed sarcastically.

"What?" John Cena asked, barely hearing what Seth said.

"Oh it was nothing, anyways Triple H is supposed to pick which one of us will be featured in the commercial." Seth Rollins answered.

 **(The Next Day)**

After everybody boarded the plane, the girls couldn't help but wonder what all the men were excited and a little anxious acting about. The men seemed to be doing their best to make their muscles noticed. Some boarded the plane wearing no shirt, some wore tight black or white shirts that you could see their muscles through, and some oiled their bodies up to make their muscles look sharp and glistened.

"So is anybody going to ask exactly why these men are acting weird today?" Sasha Banks asked quietly.

Emma kept her eyes on her phone. "I would ask but I don't think I want to know." She replied.

The plane finally took off and everybody settled down for the long flight ahead. Cesaro stood up in the aisle of the plane, pulled off his shirt, and began flexing his muscles.

"And what exactly are you doing?" Matt Hardy asked looking at him with a comical face.

"Just letting you guys know what you'll be seeing in the upcoming fitness commercial. So get ready because this is an exclusive look, never before seen." Cesaro answered as he continued flexing.

"Wait a what?" Madison Barbie asked sitting up in her seat and looking behind her down the aisle.

"You actually think somebody would want to see you in a fitness commercial? Seriously you don't even have the commercial appeal like I do." Seth Rollins laughed.

"Fitness commercial?" Madison asked, completely baffled.

Cesaro and Seth Rollins ignored her question and continued arguing about who would be better looking in the commercial.

"Alright boys, I hate to rain on your parades but I do believe that the people would like to see how a real man works out!" Jinder Mahal stated standing up as well.

"You work out?" Katarina Love asked.

Jinder Mahal cut his eyes at her. "Of course I do can't you see these muscles?" He asked.

"Oh, I thought you were juice…" Madison quickly covered Katarina's mouth before she could finish the sentence.

They began giggling because they knew exactly what she was going to say. Jinder Mahal rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Seth Rollins does have a hot body." Katarina said shrugging her shoulders after her and Madison sat back down in their seats next to each other.

Madison giggled. "You little hoochie aren't you dating Randy Orton?"

"Hell, dating is the key word honey. He ain't put a ring on it yet therefore it's okay for me to stare." Katarina held up her blank ring finger.

Madison opened a lollipop and began sucking on it. "Well too bad I'm single." She laughed.

Katarina scoffed. "You better find you a man honey. Shit masturbation has nothing on feeling a nice body on top of you."

Madison damn near choked on her lollipop from laughing at the comment.

Titus O'Neil stood up with a bright smile on his face. "I would be perfect for the commercial. I have a nice chiseled body." He announced.

The brief 5 second quietness quickly turned into laughter. A bunch of the other superstars laughed their asses off, some even laughed so hard they had to wipe tears out they eyes.

"What's so funny?" Titus asked folding his arms.

Everybody remained quiet, waiting to see who was going to say what they all seemed to be thinking. Zack Ryder finally spoke.

"Bro…Just no. Nobody would buy anything with your face on it." Zack laughed.

Titus stared back with an intense and intrigued look on his face. "Oh really, why is that?" He asked.

"You are not a star that's why." Seth Rollins blurted out. "If you guys don't want to say it then I'll say it."

"I'm no star? I have you know that I have a campaign going on that is very successful." Titus argued.

"Ha, anybody can draw a heart on their hand and upload it on social media." Seth Rollins scoffed in response.

Titus was now getting angrier as the argument continued. "You know what Seth, I have seen way more of you then I needed on social media before but you don't see me clowning on you."

Jason Sabre chuckled in his seat after hearing that statement.

Seth Rollins now got up out of his seat as well, clearly upset by the insult that was thrown at him. "Don't even go there just because you know I'm right. Nobody, especially the fans care about Titus O'Neil." He barked while pointing his index finger.

"Seth sit your ass down boy, I'm not even trying to argue with you."

"Fine, I'll sit down." Seth smirked. "After you name one memorable WWE moment you ever had…And getting suspended by Vince McMahon doesn't count."

Titus stood with his fists clenched now and his lips trembling. He wanted to grab the cocky Rollins and bash his head in so bad. However he decided to be an adult with his response. "Well, we'll see what Triple H has to say then after we get to the arena tonight."

 **Smackdown Live Results: SAP Center, San Jose CA**

Neville def. TJ Perkins via pinfall

Backstage interview with Smackdown Women's Champion Naomi

Natalya def. Naomi in non title match via pinfall

Finn Bàlor w/ Tiffany Ò Cathàin def. Dolph Ziggler via pinfall after the match Finn Bàlor called out Shinsuke Nakamura which lead to a brawl with Finn Bàlor getting the upper hand after Tiffany low blowed Shinsuke

Backstage segment with Shane McMahon, Finn Bàlor, and Tiffany Ò Cathàin

Brianna Giles def. Summer Rae via pinfall

In-Ring segment featuring Shane McMahon, Finn Bàlor, Tiffany Ò Cathàin, AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura

The Usos def. American Alpha via pinfall

 **Smackdown Live Champions:**

WWE World Heavyweight Champion: Finn Bàlor

United States Champion: Apollo Crews

Smackdown Tag Team Champions: The Usos

Smackdown Women's Champion: Natalya

Triple H sat in the office sorting through paperwork and planning the upcoming NXT Takeover event. Now that he was ready to call up Bobby Roode, he had to plan who we be a great replacement for him as the main man in NXT. He was in the middle of his thoughts, while biting the tip of his pen, when loud arguing voices began getting closer and closer to his office.

Seth Rollins and Titus O'Neil barged into his office, still arguing with each other. Triple H slammed his pen down, the stress of planning NXT and now having to deal with the blabber going on right in front of him now mad him extremely irate.

"What the hell is the problem?" Triple H asked standing up and throwing his arms out with a 'What the fuck' look on his face.

"We heard that this company is looking for a WWE Superstar to represent their brand with this new exercise machine and I suggested they choose me and Seth claims I'm not a star." Titus answered.

"Only because it's true." Seth Rollins scoffed rolling his eyes.

Triple H sat back down and began typing on his computer as if he didn't have any care for the situation.

"You should pick me Hunter. I work hard in this business and this would also be some great exposure for me and can also help me with my campaign." Titus said.

"Don't nobody care about your stupid campaign Titus….Jesus!" Seth Rollins shouted.

Triple H took a deep breath now more irritated at this high school type arguing. "Umm…guys?" He sighed.

"What did you just call me?" Seth Rollins asked Titus, ignoring Triple H.

"I called you an asshole which you are! Now deal with it! Everything you get is because you're Triple H's select golden boy." Titus responded.

"Guys…" Triple H growled.

"Fuck you!" Seth Rollins yelled, now getting in Titus's face.

"GUYS!" Triple H hollered, standing up and slamming his pen down on the desk.

Titus and Seth finally broke their stare on each other and turned to face Triple H.

Triple H sighed before talking. "Neither of you will be in the commercial…" He said.

Seth pouted as if he was a 5 year old who asked for McDonald's but didn't get it. "Wha-What? Why?!" He complained.

"Yeah I have the same question, why?" Titus asked.

"Because we already picked who will be in the commercial…" Triple H answered.

Seth Rollins folded his arms. "Let me guess who you picked…John Cena?"

"No." Triple H replied.

"The Rock?"

"No."

"Jinder Mahal?"

"Hell no!"

"Roman Reigns?"

"No Seth! Just stop guessing already!" Triple H blurted out, cutting Seth off before he could guess another name.

"Well then tell me who will be doing the commercial then."

"Me." Triple H said blankly, keeping his gaze on his computer screen.

"You?!" Titus and Seth shouted at the same time in disbelief.

"Yes me." Triple H said. "I have always been a big workout enthusiast since I started wrestling and I still am to this day so Vince and I decided that I would be perfect. Now if you'll excuse me I have some important work to finish here for NXT."

Seth and Titus both walked out feeling completely dumb about their whole argument. Too bad the whole locker room laughed at them when they broke the news.

Thank you guys so much for reading the chapter.

Yes I know it was completely blah and plain but I just wanted to throw something together for you all to get this story going and give you a taste of basically how this story will go. So it's basically life of the WWE Superstars off camera.

A special thank you to everybody who read the flyer I put out before this story and dm'd me and reviewed and left me their OC's. I would like to thank you all and sorry I haven't really been able to introduce them all in this chapter but trust me I have them all saved to my computer so they aren't forgotten about. Also, I'm sorry if I haven't really elaborated on their personalities yet but trust me it's coming.

So sorry I kept changing the upload date it was originally supposed to be Sunday, however I completely hated the first version I wrote. Then I wrote it again and hated that one as well lol. I didn't care for this version either but it is what it is lol. If you guys been checking out my profile you've seen me posting the updates about the postponements.

I'm going to start typing chapter 2 right after I upload this so I'll try to have it up within a week because the chapters will be longer than this one.

I will eventually have polls up on my page as well so I can know what direction you guys would like some plots and characters to go.

At the present moment I am not taking any more OC's however later on I will take some more.

I am also taking one-shot requests if you guys like my writing and would like me to type a one shot story for you and upload it just DM me!

Once again I really appreciate you guys reading the story make sure to review and expect chapter 2 real soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**WWE Life On The Road**

Chapter 2

 **Raw Results (Golden 1 Center, Sacramento, CA)**

Opening segment with Seth Rollins, Samoa Joe, and Buddy Bateman.

Zack Ryder def. The Miz w/ Maryse via pinfall after the match Jason Sabre attacked Zack Ryder and threw him through the barricade.

Backstage segment with Kevin Owens, Madison Barbie, Sami Zayn, and John Cena

In ring segment with Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Vince McMahon, Buddy Bateman, and Seth Rollins.

Katarina Love def. Summer Rae via pinfall

Kevin Owens and Madison Barbie def. Sami Zayn and Nikki Bella via Madison pinning Nikki

Jason Sabre def. Cody Jones via TKO: The match involved a controversial spot in which Jason suplexed Cody off the top rope and before getting up Jason laid on his back and began continuously thrusting his hips upwards fast in a sexual motion.

Pre-match interview with Roman Reigns

Roman Reigns def. Sheamus via pinfall with help from NXT call up Jessica Thomas.

 **RAW Champions:**

WWE Universal Champion: Seth Rollins

WWE Intercontinental Champion: Jason Sabre

Raw Tag Team Champions: The Club

Raw Women's Champion: Madison Barbie

Cruiserweight Champion: Jack Gallagher

"You dirty dirty dirty boy…" Madison Barbie giggled as she walked in Jason Sabre's dressing room shaking her head.

Jason had just gotten out of the shower and was now clad in nothing but a towel as he sorted through his gym bag. "I see you watched the match." He replied with a smirk on his face without looking back at Madison.

"Oh everybody watched the match…You sure know how to get everybody talking."

"That's what this industry is about toots." Jason replied as he pulled out a white shirt and looked it up and down before tossing it on his shoulder and went back in his bag looking for bottoms.

"You are sure moving up here. You have your own locker room now. That's a sure sign that corporate has high plans for you." Madison said as she stood watching Jason's every movement.

"Told you I was here to be the best. I won't stop until that's what I am recognized as."

"What about everybody else? I mean Jason come on sometimes you have to learn how to be at least a little more considerate with your word choices. A lot of the guys aren't really a fan of you around here and they say that it has a lot to do with your attitude."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I can't change or control how people feel. As for your other question, I give zero fucks about friends around here. All I said is that I want to be the best and the guys can take it how they wanna take it." He pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and stood up and turned towards Madison.

Even though Madison considered Jason a really good friend, she couldn't keep her eyes off his body which was still slightly dripping water from his shower. His hair was still somewhat wet and damp and his eyes seemed much darker than their already usual dark brown color. She blamed it on her extremely young and immature mind. Jason approached her and reached his arm out towards her. Madison closed her eyes wondering what exactly he was going to do. She opened her eyes and noticed his hand was on the door next to her.

"I have to get dressed…" Jason said.

"…Yeah sorry forgot." Madison responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Talk to you in a little bit." Jason said giving her a slight smile.

Madison nodded and turned on her heels and walked away.

Cody Jones entered his hotel room and tossed his suitcases in the corner of the room and flopped down on his bed. It felt good that he was finally called up to the main roster, even if his first match was losing to Jason Sabre. He hadn't spoken much to the men in the locker room after the show, he just showered and went straight to the hotel. He wasn't much of a social butterfly, especially if he didn't know the people. He was about to settle in for an early night until the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Cody answered the phone.

"Hey Cody, it's Cesaro."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Nothing much, a couple of the boys and I are headed to a club if you'd like to come with us."

"Oh yeah sure."

"Good meet us in the lobby in 20 minutes." Cesaro said before hanging up.

After changing into what he believed to be sensible clothes for the occasion, Cody headed down to the lobby to meet up with the guys and head out.

"So what and where exactly is this club you're taking me to?" Cody asked, sitting in the backseat and staring at the driving Neville through the rearview mirror.

Neville exchanged a look with Aiden English who was riding shotgun. By the funny looking smirks on their faces, Cody knew they were up to something.

"Oooooooh…just this little club I heard is really cool in this town." Aiden said with a light chuckle.

"Oh yes, I heard this club is the go to spot in Sacramento." Neville chimed in with a playful tone.

Cody now knew there was more to this outing than what he originally expected. After a couple more minutes of rambling and talking, they arrived at a club called Déjà vu.

"Well what you looking all shy for newbie? Let's go!" Tyler Breeze laughed as he took his seatbelt off and hoped out the car.

After making it past the bouncer, who marked out like a girl when he found out that they were WWE Superstars, the finally entered the club. Cody instantly knew what was going on. He was now in an exotic strip club!

"Umm listen guys, strip clubs aren't really my thing. I mean I thought when you guys said club you were talking about a leisure hang out spot where you can get drinks and sit back and chill." Cody explained.

A strong pat on the back from Neville made him jolt. "Come on now buddy boy don't be like that. You can drink and sit back and chill perfectly fine here."

"Exactly! So stop being so uptight. Drinks are all on Cesaro tonight so make sure you get as much as you can drink!" Aiden English laughed.

Cesaro finished paying for their first round of drinks and made his way off to the stage for a closer view of the woman currently on stage. Enzo Amore and Big Cass were both in the VIP Room flaunting as if they were A list celebrities.

Neville and Aiden English stood slightly leaned back against the bar as they downed their first shot. Cody sat in his stool between them.

"Stop being so damn uptight Cody damn! Enjoy yourself! Free drinks! Buddies hanging out! Oh and most of all, the free show going on in here!" Aiden English cheered.

Neville raised an eyebrow. "I know I'm enjoying the show." He laughed and blushed.

"Aren't you two both married?" Cody muttered.

If Neville and Aiden English heard him, they didn't acknowledge it. They went for another shot. Cody was still sitting on the barstool swishing his drink around in his glass.

"You are such a cock block." Neville sighed.

"For reals!" Aiden English agreed. "We would've never agreed to bring you here if we knew that you would be this boring."

Cody rolled his eyes. "I'm not boring, strip clubs just aren't my thing." He shrugged.

Neville chuckled. "Sooooo…not that I have a problem with it or anything but are Frisco strip clubs more your thing then?"

Cody took a moment to decipher what that question meant and caught on quick. "What? Oh no no! I'm not like that. I just don't like clubs like this with all the exotic dancing and craziness going on." He explained.

Aiden English looked away and took another shot. "I wish you would've said that before we dragged you with us." He said.

Cody snorted. "Well you didn't necessarily tell me that we were heading to a damn strip club!"

Meanwhile, on the complete other side of the club, Finn Bàlor was getting himself pissy drunk. He had bumped into a fan who was an older man and also happened to be Irish and he ended up challenging Finn to a drinking contest to see who the 'real Irish man was…' Tiffany Ò Cathàin was sitting in between them and had seen more than enough of this so called competition.

"Alright Finn! You have had more than enough it's time to stop all this damn drinking!" Tiffany shouted as Finn lowered the cup from his lips.

Finn stared her down with a glazed and happy drunk grin. "No time sweetie, I'm gonna show this little wannabe who the real Irish man is!" He declared before filling another glass with more whiskey.

"So being Irish is all about drinking huh?" Tiffany asked in disbelief, folding her arms. Tiffany herself was half German, Irish, and Swedish. As a natural born redhead, she hated her red hair and dyed it a long time ago, currently it was dark brown. Her 5'4 frame stood with her arms folded as her green eyes looked Finn up and down. These two became instant friends since she joined the WWE.

Much like how Madison was before WWE, Tiffany was another "Indies Darling" who was a major draw for the Indies circuit before eventually catching the attention of WWE officials, mostly Triple H. The 21 year old Tiffany was the top draw of the Smackdown women's division and even a bigger draw than most of the guys. Only woman she was really second to in popularity in the WWE was Madison Barbie, and still that could be argued who was more popular out of the two.

"Finn I think you've had enough!" Tiffany growled, grabbing Finn by the arm and trying to pull him off of the stool.

"Hey let me go!" Finn pouted and protested. Tiffany continued pulling on him, until finally Finn gave up and let himself be pulled up and pulled towards the exit door by Tiffany.

It didn't take but a few more minutes of teasing, taunting, and blatant peer pressure, for Neville and Aiden English to get Cody to start downing multiple shots. Hell even Dolph Ziggler came and joined in. Cody was now intoxicated and had become the life of the party. He made his way from the bar and began wildly throwing his money on stage at the dancers and cheering loudly.

"This party is awesome!" Cody yelled to Neville over the loud bass bumping music.

Neville laughed. "Told you man, you better learn to cut loose sometimes and have fun with us boys!"

Kevin Owens, stood in a dark corner by himself just watching as everybody walked by and went on about their business. He wasn't into strip clubs at all, he had a family after all. He just happened to get talked into going by Sami Zayn, who had ditched him for the bar soon as they entered the club. He was in the middle of responding to a fan trolling him on twitter when a voice behind him made him flinch.

"Not having a good time?" Madison Barbie asked in his ear, appearing behind him.

Kevin turned around, staring at her. "Where did you come from? I didn't even know you came here." He said.

"Well I wasn't going to but some of the girls found out the guys were going and they decided that they wanted to come rain on you guy's parade and I was talked into coming by them.

Kevin huffed. "Well join the party. I wouldn't have come if Rami didn't talk me into bringing my ass here with him."

Madison tilted her head to the left slightly and squinted her eyes. "Rami?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah that's Sami Zayn's real name." Kevin answered. "He's over at the bar with AJ, Luke, and Karl.

"Oh I see…Well you wanna go do something else? I don't like clubs like this either that much." Madison suggested.

Kevin's eyes widened a little. These two hardly knew each other offscreen. Onscreen they were portrayed in multiple segments together as friends, even though it's hinted at maybe there is more going on between them. However, when they aren't working a show, Madison and Kevin hardly see let alone talk to each other.

"You aren't into strip clubs?" Kevin asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Oh you sound like you're shocked." Madison giggled.

"Well I mean the character you play in WWE. You play the oversexed role so perfect I just thought…"

"That I was a hoe yes I get it Kevin." Madison inserted.

Kevin shook his 4 times rapidly. "No not like that! Just thought maybe this would be the type of environment that you would like to be in. That's all."

Madison gave him a lopsided smirk. "See there you go again judging me." She laughed.

Kevin stuttered trying to find the words to explain himself. "No-no it's not like that! I didn't mean it like that at all! It's just…"

"Kevin calm down." Madison laughed. "Like I asked you before we got into this whole convo, would you like to go find something else to do? I'm bored out of my mind here and I could use the company."

Kevin shrugged. After all he basically just said that he thought she was a whore in real life because of her character on screen so going out was the least he could do. "Sure if that's what you'd like to do then let's go."

"Woo hoo go Cody!" Dolph Ziggler cheered as Cody was coaxed on stage by one of the dancers to dance. Cody was drunk out of his mind by this point and could do nothing but swivel his hips in rhythm with her in a wild way.

Soon, Cody was getting more drinks to the point the bartender cut him off for the night and then he ended up doing a load of dancing with various girls. Neville and Aiden English had a hard time keeping up with him now.

"Good god this man was just a stick in the mud a second ago and now he's all over the place." Neville said watching Cody with wide eyes.

"I know! It's like he's a completely different person now." Aiden English replied.

Cody's charades continued until he was in the bathroom hugging the toilet seat as he coughed and regurgitated everything in his system. Aiden stood outside the stall with his arms folded shaking his head, while Neville stood behind Cody rubbing his back telling him it's going to be okay.

"Wild night?" Seth Rollins asked as he saw Aiden and Neville walking past him, Neville had the limp Cody's arm thrown over his shoulder holding him up.

"Yes very wild! New guy here was boring at first then he became the life of the party!" Neville answered.

Seth chuckled. "I know, I saw him on the stage going buck wild." He took another sip of his beer.

Neville nodded. "Yeah we're going to get him back to the hotel and to his bed. He's out for the night."

"Yeah, and nice job being considerate when I said all drinks are on me tonight." Cesaro chimed in sarcastically.

"You're welcome bud." Neville replied with a grin and turned to head out.

"I'm telling you Finn we are lost!" Tiffany said scared as she turned down another dark street.

The drunken Finn just kept his sloppy grin on his face as if he didn't have a care in the world. "I told you we are not lost. Just make a left on this upcoming street right here." He said.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "I've been listening to you for the last hour and a half and I'm not even sure if we are in Sacramento right now!" She shrieked.

Finn threw his hands up as if he were surrendering. "Hey don't ask for my instructions then."

"You're the one who said you knew how to get to the hotel easily!" Tiffany argued.

"Did I say that?"

Tiffany growled and gripped the steering wheel tight, part of her wishing she could tear it off and beat Finn over the head with it. "We have been driving a damn hour and a half! There is no way in hell it takes an hour and a half to drive through Sacramento! We are lost Fergal!"

Finn stared at her intensely, blinking rapidly. Tiffany wanted to continue staring at him to see what his problem was but she had to turn her attention back to the road.

"What's with the sudden closed-mouthness and hard gaze for?" Tiffany asked.

"I never heard you call me by my real name before." Finn responded.

Tiffany rolled her eyes again. "I'd like if you paid more attention to the fact that we are LOST right now."

Finn didn't respond, he began hiccupping loudly and this enraged the already mad Tiffany.

"Could ya stop with the damn hiccups?!" Tiffany blurted out annoyed.

"Make me…" Finn responded with his drunken grin plastered across his face.

Tiffany was about to say something slick back until a sign caught her eye. "You are now entering the city of Oakland?! Son of a bitch!" Tiffany yelled punching the steering wheel.

"Wow you actually drove your behind to Oakland. Sad woman real sad…" Finn said shaking his head.

"You bastard! You're the one who made me get on the freeway heading this way saying this is the direction the hotel was in!" Tiffany argued.

"Tsk tsk tsk…Surely you could've noticed something was off when you passed through those other cities." Finn replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Tiffany asked angry.

Finn threw his arms up. "Drunken Irish guy here honey. You wouldn't have listened."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Tiffany barked.

"I mean seriously, I'm actually shocked you didn't just use the navigation in this car."

Tiffany froze, and then she felt extremely dumb. Finn on the other hand wasn't dropping the topic.

"You should've used the GPS smart girl." Finn continued. "I mean seriously I'm drunk as drunk can be and you're listening to me? Hahaha hey at least I know you trust me a lot even when I been drinking."

Tiffany now knew she had been trolled by the drunken Finn and her anger in the situation must've clouded her simple thinking to forget something like this. "Well I guess we'll just have to find a hotel out here then because I do not feel like driving all the way back now." She sighed. She was too tired to argue now.

She found a nice cozy looking Holiday Inn and decided that X marked the spot there.

"How can I help you mam?" The older lady receptionist asked. She clearly looked like the type who didn't watch wrestling and Tiffany was glad because she was too tired to deal with fan photo ops at the moment. All she wanted was a hot bath and some shut eye.

"Yes we need a room for the night. Two beds please." Tiffany stated with a smile.

"Oh? What's wrong with just one?" Finn muttered to her. Tiffany glared at him. "I heard they have some great king suites with Jacuzzi tubs." He winked.

Tiffany was almost at her breaking point with this troll and he was only making it worse. She turned back to the receptionist who seemed more intrigued than she should've been in their conversation. After paying for the room, signing the policy form, and getting the room keys, they hurried down the hall towards the elevator. 525 was their room number and it was a basic Two Queen Beds room.

"I told you get the King suite with the whirlpool Jacuzzi…" Finn said as he put his bags down by his bed.

"Umm what the hell are you doing?" Tiffany asked. "I'm sleeping in that bed! You get the bed by the window." She ordered.

"Nu-uh…You get that bed by the window I'm sleeping right here. I got to the bed first therefore it is hereby considered mines for the night." Finn replied.

Tiffany decided that there was no point in arguing with the drunken Finn yet again, so she just gave up and grabbed her bags and headed into the bathroom for a hot bath. Finn on the other hand was snoring almost as soon as his head hit the pillows.

Madison Barbie giggled more after checking the time on her phone. It was currently 3:35 a.m. She and Kevin Owens were staking around for something to do and eventually found a cheesy old 50's diner. Kevin practically begged her to go check it out with him.

"I do wonder why this place is open at damn near 4 o'clock in the morning." Madison said eyeing Kevin from the other side of the table.

Kevin kept his eyes on the menu. "The sign said 24 hours Madison. I don't know but that might be a good indication as to why they are open at damn near 4 o'clock in the morning." He said without looking up from the menu.

Madison smirked and lightly tossed a bead that had fallen off her bracelet at Kevin's head. "Sarcastic bastard." She laughed after it hit the top of his head.

Kevin looked up at her and gave her a smile and went back to his menu. After some deliberating on what looked good, a waiter approached them. He seemed to be dressed as if he were Marlon Brando. He took their order with a smile on his face and made his way into the kitchen.

"Hopefully it doesn't take too long for the food to be ready." Kevin huffed. "I'm starving."

"Ooooh, I spot a juke box!" Madison blurted out with excitement in her voice. She jumped out her seat and sped across the restaurant and bent down slightly to see the songs they had for selection. As she pressed the button that made the pages turn revealing more song selections, Kevin approached her from behind.

"See anything you like?" Kevin asked.

Madison turned around and stared him down. "Do you have a nickel?" She asked. Kevin raised an eyebrow at the question and then began going through his pockets. He pulled out a shiny silver nickel and held it out. "Thanks." Madison smiled as she snatched it and turned around. After inserting the nickel and a quick press of a letter and number combination, Tired Of Being Alone by Al Green began playing. Kevin instantly turned his nose up as if he was repulsed by the song.

"Ooooh not a fan are you?" She giggled.

Kevin remained quiet for a couple seconds before replying. "No it's not that it's just…"

"Well too bad because I wanna dance Mister" Madison interrupted.

Kevin stared back at her with his mouth still slightly open from being interrupted mid-sentence. "Y-You want to what?"

Madison held her hands out. "Dance silly. Come on Kevin just dance with me until our food is ready."

"Are you insane?! I don't dance, and furthermore I have a family!" Kevin replied with a shocked tone.

"Oh my lord! I asked you to dance with me, not whisk me away to the nearest bathroom and have your way with me." Madison responded rolling her eyes annoyed.

Kevin slightly flinched at the hypothetical part of her statement. He shrugged his shoulders and huffed. "Alright then fine…" He said reaching his arms out to her. Madison wrapped her arms around his back and Kevin wrapped his around her as well and they swayed slowly to the song.

"You're a questionable dancer." Madison giggled after the third time Kevin accidentally stepped on her foot.

Kevin growled under his breath. "Do I look like I dance everyday to you?" He responded.

"Touché…But could you at least take a joke." Madison said.

"Shit…" Kevin swore as he once again did a misstep and stepped on Madison's foot.

The waiter came out to announce that their food was ready and Kevin couldn't thank the heavens enough for putting an end to the dancing session.

"You know…I think I'm going to make it my personal mission to teach you how to dance." Madison stated, opening up a napkin and spreading it out across her lap.

Kevin in the meantime, got right down to grubbing on the French fries, showing about five in his mouth at a time. He hadn't eaten all day and the food was bliss to him, even though it didn't taste the best. He felt his face get hot when he looked up and saw a startled Madison staring directly in his eyes. "W-What?"

"Has anybody ever taught you how to eat like a civilized human being?" Madison asked with pure shock in her voice and staring at him as if he had did the most bizarre thing she had ever seen.

Kevin took a giant bite out of his cheeseburger. "Well I been starving all day what do you expect?"

"I expect you to eat like a civilized well-mannered person before you get indigestion." Madison answered with a playful smile to let Kevin know she was joking around with him.

"Besides this odd tasting food I do have one compliant though…" Kevin said.

Madison looked up at him. "Oh? And that is?" She asked.

"Isn't that song Tired Of Being Alone from the 60s?" Kevin asked staring at her with an eyebrow arched up.

Madison exploded in laughter, as she now realized why Kevin made the weird face when she selected the song in the jukebox.

"I mean seriously…This is supposed to be a 50s diner and that song is from the 60s." Kevin continued.

Madison flicked a French fry at him, and it hit his nose before falling to the floor under the table.

"Correction Mr. Steen, that song is actually from the 70s." She giggled with a wink.

Kevin gave her a grin and lightly nudged her foot under the table with his.

"Will you lower your down voice?!" Neville hissed.

Cody had his shoulder slung around Neville's neck and walked slouchy and lazily next to him, trying not to fall over from his drunken state. They had returned to the hotel and entered through the side door since Neville didn't want to risk the Night Auditor seeing Cody act a fool.

"Hehe you wanted a party tonight and you got it." Cody laughed.

"Yeah this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Neville replied, stopping to fix Cody's posture as they made it to Cody's room.

Neville kept his eyes locked on Cody as if he was anticipating something. He began tapping his foot.

"Uh is there a problem?" Cody asked.

"Your room key?" Neville asked.

Cody finally stood up straight and began patting his pockets. "I think I might've dropped it somewhere."

"Oh isn't this just great! Now we have to walk to the front desk and get new ones." Neville sighed shaking his head. Even though he didn't want to take Cody with him because he knew it would be a pain getting him to the front desk, just like it was a pain getting him to his room which was on the 23rd. floor. However he knew leaving the extremely drunk Cody alone might cause even bigger problems.

(Front Desk)

Jessica Thomas and Roman Reigns arrived to the hotel and both were extremely exhausted. Being that it was almost 5 in the morning, they hardly had enough time to get any sleep before it was time to wake up and catch their flight. The front desk clerk quickly checked them in and before they could finish colleting their things to head to their separate rooms, Neville and the loud and intoxicated Cody arrived.

"Well look who finally showed up!" Cody shouted with joy.

Jessica examined him up and down. "Well it appears you had a couple drinks…"

"A couple of drinks." Roman Reigns added as he scratched his head staring down Cody as well.

Neville shook his head. "Yes me and some of the guys decided to take him out tonight to get him to break his little shy behavior. Not really our best idea…This man started drinking like a fish out of nowhere." He approached the front desk clerk and requested a new key for Cody's room.

"Where exactly did you take him?" Roman laughed.

"This club called Déjà vu." Cody blurted out before Neville answered. "I got to dance on stage with some nude girls!" He cheered.

Roman and Jessica looked at each other and then looked back at Cody. Neville walked back over to them with the newly programmed room key.

"Alright buddy time to get you back to your room." Neville sighed to Cody, grabbing his arm and swinging it around his shoulder.

"Why!? We can have another party in this lobby!" Cody pouted.

"You seriously need to lower your voice. You're going to disturb the entire hotel." Roman advised.

Brianna Giles emerged down the stairs from the second floor. "Why are you talking so damn loud?! I can hear you all the way in my room." She complained.

"Sorry about that Brianna he's just drunk. I'm taking him to his room right now." Neville apologized.

She nodded and watched. She placed a hand on her chin. "How exactly did you get little shy Cody to get drunk?"

Neville couldn't help but roll his eyes. "It's a long story that I don't want to talk about right now." He began walking Cody down the hall.

Roman looked at Jessica. "You think we should follow them just to be safe?"

Jessica nodded "Good idea." She chuckled.

After much resistance, Neville and Roman Reigns managed to muscle Cody to his room. Too bad Cody wanted to have more fun.

"Why do you guys want to call it a night now? The night is still young." Cody argued.

"Cody it is 5 in the damn morning. We have to be at the airport in 5 hours!" Jessica answered.

Cody just shrugged and turned and began running down the hall. Kevin Owens and Madison Barbie were just exiting off the elevator giggling and laughing when Cody came charging around the corner and accidentally bumped into the unsuspecting Madison. She would've flew backwards had Kevin not quickly threw his arms out and grabbed her.

"Oh shit Madison sorry!" Cody yelled in an apologetic tone.

Madison opened her mouth to shout an insult but stopped. "Good God Cody! Your breath is strong from alcohol!" She shouted fanning her nose.

Kevin also turned his nose up from the stench. "How many drinks have you had tonight?!" He asked.

"I'll answer that question when you two answer where you're coming back from. Giggling and laughing…I wonder….." He said staring them down.

Madison's cheeks flushed pink. Kevin quickly snapped back. "That's none of your business but we went to dinner." Kevin replied.

Neville, Roman, and Jessica ran around the corner and found them. "Oh thank God he didn't get far." Jessica said trying to catch her breath.

Neville grabbed him and began power walking to his room. "Okay this time you are really going to your room." He stated.

Soon as Neville got Cody into his room and into his bed, Cody instantly fell asleep snoring.

"Yeah maybe you should think twice before taking him out again." Madison said shaking her head with her hands on her hips.

"Ha you could say that again. Thankfully he didn't cause any commotion tonight in the hotel." Jessica said.

Everybody laughed and began exiting the room. "Oh what a night." Roman sighed heading to his room.

Neville stopped and looked back at the sleeping Cody. "I better set him a wakeup call for the morning so he don't oversleep for the flight." He said to himself before closing the door.

Okay so sorry for the late upload.

The funny thing is this chapter has been finished for a long time I just haven't had time to put the finishing touches on it.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm still trying to introduce all the OC's for you all trust me they're coming.

And thank you guys so much for the PM's expressing excitement for this chapter!

And yes I am still taking one-shot requests for you all if you'd like me to write one for you just let me know because that'll give me something to do when I'm bored lol.

Review the chapter.

Happy 4th of July and if I don't update by that time, I hope you guys enjoy the first ever Great Balls Of Fire PPV!


	3. Chapter 3

**WWE Life On The Road**

Chapter 3

 **Smackdown Live Results: Royal Farms Arena (Baltimore, MD)**

Tiffany Ò Cathàin w/Finn Bàlor def. Charlotte via submission after the match Tiffany continued assaulting Charlotte

Backstage segment with The Usos and Daniel Bryan

Non-Title Match: Breezango def. The Usos via pinfall

In-ring segment between Jinder Mahal, the Singh Brothers, and AJ Styles. Jinder Mahal and the Singh Brothers began attacking AJ Styles until a returning Shelton Benjamin came and made the save. Shane McMahon came out immediately and made the match the official main event of the night.

Non-Title Match Brianna Giles def. Natalya via pinfall. After the match Natalya unsuccessfully tried to sneak attack Brianna but was fended off and Brianna proceeded to challenge her to a title match at Battleground

Non-Title Match Shinsuke Nakamura def. Finn Bàlor w/ Tiffany Ò Cathàin via count out after an angry Finn Bàlor walked out of the match

AJ Styles and Shelton Benjamin def. Jinder Mahal and the Singh Brothers via pinfall.

 **Smackdown Live Champions:**

WWE World Heavyweight Champion: Finn Bàlor

United States Champion: Apollo Crews

Smackdown Tag Team Champions: The Usos

Smackdown Women's Champion: Natalya

* * *

Katarina Love sat up against the headboard of the bed reading a murder mystery novel. Randy Orton had been gone all day and he tasked her with watching his baby daughter at the hotel while he finished some photo ops for WWE's upcoming magazine. Katarina sighed loudly and watched as Randy's young daughter fidgeted around in the crib before finally standing up and crying, she quickly got up and took her out the crib and placed her on the bed with her.

"Well it looks like somebody didn't want to sit by themselves." Katarina smiled at the infant.

Randy arrived late at night after a heated argument over the phone with Kim about the living arrangements of the baby. Katarina had fallen asleep with the baby in her arms and Randy sat on the edge of the bed and smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair until her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Well hello sleepyhead." Randy smiled.

"Hey." Katarina smiled in response slowly sitting the baby to the side and sitting up stretching. "How long have you been here?"

"I just walked in right now."

"Oh damn must've been a long day...It's almost 2am and you are just now getting back."

Randy just nodded his head after grabbing some changing clothes and walking into the bathroom. Katarina followed him and stood against the doorframe of the bathroom with her arms folded watching as Randy's movements were somewhat jerky, as if he was angry or upset about something.

"You want to tell me what's on your mind?" Katarina questioned.

"Nothing…I don't know why you're even asking this question." Randy replied pulling his shirt off exposing his bare upper body.

"Oh well that sure was a snappy answer." Katarina said trying to keep her eyes on the back of his head and not his exposed back.

Randy rolled his eyes, secretly hating the fact that Katarina can always see through him and see when something is bothering him. "If something was wrong I would tell you…Next topic." He replied sharply.

Katarina raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm I see, you and Kim must've had another argument huh?" She asked.

Randy remained silent as he began undoing the drawstrings on his black joggers. Too bad Katarina was going to press the situation.

"Answer my question Randall and don't lie to me."

"Have I mentioned that I hate it when you call me Randall?"

"Don't change the topic!"

Randy spun around to face her. "Fine! Yes we had an argument Kat are you happy?" He snapped.

Katarina stared back at him. "Well tell me what it was about…"

"The typical I guess." Randy replied throwing his arms up and turning back around with his back to Katarina again. He bend down and pulled his joggers and underwear off. Katarina felt her face getting hot and she kept her eyes occupied on everything besides the naked Viper in front of her.

"So she must be upset about the living conditions of the baby." Katarina sighed, rolling her eyes.

Randy pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and threw his shirt on. "Yes…"

Katarina turned around furious and stormed into the kitchen area. She snatched open the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. This situation between Randy and Kim was really getting to her. They hardly could have a happy moment without Kim intervening and starting an argument with Randy thus turning Randy's mood around and he'd react by snapping at Katarina.

Randy walked into the kitchen. "Look, it's nothing everything is just fine between me and you. It's just she wants our baby close with me and her.

"She wants you back Randy…" Katarina sighed without looking at him.

"What makes you figure that?"

"Haha." Katarina laughed sarcastically. "Oh I don't know maybe the fact that she keeps calling you all day long and keeps telling you how she wants that baby close with both of you. That statement doesn't even make sense. How come the baby can't be close with both of you without you two being together. Use your eyes Randy! Better yet use your damn head!" She snapped.

Randy huffed and pulled her into a hug. Katarina buried her head in his chest, shaking with irritation. Randy tried to find words to soothe the situation but he simply couldn't.

"Let's just go to bed and discuss this in the morning with a clearer mind." Randy suggested.

Katarina nodded and let him lead her to bed.

* * *

 **WWE Battleground Results: Allstate Arena (Rosemont, IL)**

 **Singles Match For The United States Championship**

Apollo Crews def. Dolph Ziggler via pinfall and is still United States Champion

Backstage interview with Finn Bàlor and Tiffany Ò Cathàin

 **Tag Team Match For The Smackdown Tag Team Championships**

Breezango def. The Usos via pinall and are the new Smackdown Tag Team Champions

Backstage segment with Jinder Mahal, The Singh Brothers, AJ Styles, Shane McMahon, and Shelton Benjamin.

 **Singles Match For the Smackdown Women's Championship**

Natalya def. Briana Giles via pinfall and is still the Smackdown Women's Champion

Backstage segment with Shinsuke Nakamura and Tiffany Ò Cathàin

 **Singles Match**

AJ Styles def. Jinder Mahal w/ The Singh Brothers via pinfall

 **One Hour Iron Man Street Fight For The WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

Finn Bàlor w/ Tiffany Ò Cathàin def. Shinsuke Nakamura.

Finn Bàlor- 2

Shinsuke Nakamura- 1

 **Smackdown Live Champions:**

WWE World Heavyweight Champion: Finn Bàlor

United States Champion: Apollo Crews

Smackdown Tag Team Champions: Breezango

Smackdown Women's Champion: Natalya

* * *

With WWE currently hot in the press and media for their sudden transition from PG to TV-14, Triple H wanted nothing more than for this year's SummerSlam to be one of the biggest things going on in the year. In between heavily promoting it, he set up for a large commercial to be shot.

"Go let the superstars know that we will begin shooting in 10 minutes." The director said to Triple H.

 **(Women Superstar's Trailer)**

"It's almost time to start filming the commercial." Charlotte said, adjusting her swim shorts

"Why aren't you wearing a bikini instead of those trunks?" Sasha Banks asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "This is the outfit that was given to me to wear for the commercial."

"Are you excited for this year's SummerSlam Jessica?" Sasha asked putting her hand on Jessica Thomas shoulder.

"Oh yes I am…especially since I am part of a main storyline going into the event." Jessica couldn't contain her excitement.

Sasha gave her a smile. "It seems creative has big plans for you, being that you have just been called up and already thrown into a rivalry with the likes of Roman Reigns and Sheamus."

Bayley nodded. "At least we get to be featured in the commercial though. Because most of us aren't even on the card." She said.

"Well at least you're on the pre-show." Katarina laughed from her makeup chair.

"Oh haha…" Bayley replied with a sarcastic laugh, not quite happy with Katarina's statement.

Stephanie McMahon walked peeped her head into the locker room. "Hey girls. Just thought you should know not all of you will be featured in the commercial. Today we are just shooting and the director will of course cut and edit it and not all of you will make the cut."

Carmella turned towards her direction. "So basically you're telling us that some of us are getting dressed up for nothing?" She asked.

Stephanie shrugged. "Yeah something like that." She chuckled. "Oh and quick question…Have you guys seen Madison?"

"I last saw her in her locker room getting her hair done." Katarina answered.

"Thank you Kat. Oh and the director said be ready in 10 minutes." Stephanie said before leaving and closing the door.

Becky Lynch rolled her eyes. "Why does Madison get her own locker room anyways? She always shares a locker room with us at shows."

The room remained quiet for a brief moment. Carmella was the first to speak. "Maybe because she's the champion, I don't know."

 **(Madison's Locker Room)**

"Who would've known you could get so nervous." Sami Zayn chuckled. He watched as Madison nervously fumbled with her lip gloss.

Madison glared at him. "Shut up…I'm not nervous. I just…"

"Nervous and scared!" Sami Zayn interrupted laughing.

"Why are you in here anyways?!" Madison rolled her eyes.

Sami threw his arms out. "You're the one who told me to come in here Madison."

"Yeah and now I'm regretting that decision." Madison replied with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Okay then, I'll just leave you be then." Sami said turning to head for the door.

Madison quickly turned around to face him. "No! Stay! I just need somebody to talk to. To keep my mind off this commercial."

Sami smirked at her. "Ahh…So you are scared?"

"Not really scared. Just nervous a little."

"What exactly are you scared of Madison? I mean seriously you have done radio shows, TV interviews, photo shoots, all the above and of all things to be scared of you're scared of being in a commercial?" Sami asked puzzled.

"It's more than that Sami…" Madison began.

The door to her locker room open and Kevin Owens popped his head in. "Hey Madison we're on in 10 minutes."

Madison kept her eyes on the mirror as she adjusted her bikini top, and Sami began walking to exit. "You need to talk to her, she's all crazy and nervous and won't even say why." Sami said before walking by Kevin and making his way to the set.

Kevin walked in the locker room and closed the door, he jammed his hands down in his pockets and watched the tense Madison stare into the mirror as if she was spaced out. "You want to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked walking up behind her.

Madison looked at up him through the mirror. Ever since the two had their little outing, they had become really close. The tried to hang out as much as possible whenever they weren't working and when Kevin wasn't with his family. Madison opened her mouth to speak and then stopped.

"If you don't want to talk about it then I won't force you to." Kevin said softly.

"My family doesn't know…" Madison replied.

Kevin tilted his head and squinted his eyes. "Your family doesn't know what?"

Madison sighed heavily and stared downwards. "They don't know that I'm Madison Barbie." She stated. Kevin let out an uncontrolled giggle, which made Madison look up at him again through the mirror. "Something funny to you?" she asked.

Kevin blushed slightly. "How in the hell does your family not know that you're in the WWE?!" He asked baffled.

"For one, they don't watch the WWE, two they are a really strict catholic family so they don't really watch the programs that I appear on." Madison said.

Kevin kept his hands in his pockets as he shrugged. "That doesn't make sense but okay. Why are you so scared then?"

"They are starting to figure out. I talked to my mom on the phone last night and she saw me on a late night show and then she called me saying she saw somebody on TV that looks like me."

"I'm still not understanding Madison, how in the hell would your family not know what you're doing and where you have been for the last 10 months that you have been here?"

"I'm telling you Kevin they don't know but they are going to find out soon."

Kevin rolled his eyes and scoffed in humor. "Come on seriously? Is your family really that dense where they don't watch much TV Madison?"

"No stupid!" Madison snapped, Kevin's eyes slightly jumped at her outburst. "I'm saying they don't watch the type of programs that I appear on when I'm out promoting something. They watch like the Word Network and at best they watch maybe the Lifetime Movie Network."

Kevin scratched the back of his head. "Geez and now I'm sitting here wondering how and why you even decided to become a professional wrestler."

Madison rolled her eyes at that statement. "My older brothers always watched it, so I decided to try it when I grew up." Madison looked down again. "The problem isn't really that I'm a professional wrestler. It's that…" She trailed off.

"It's that you portray yourself in an extremely sexual manner on TV and in the media and your outrageously catholic family for damn sure wouldn't approve of that kind of lifestyle. Isn't that right?" Kevin asked.

Madison replied by nodding her head slowly.

"Well why are you doing it if you know your family won't approve?" The confused Kevin asked.

"It's not about approval Kevin. I love what I do!" The now blatantly defensive Madison shot back.

Kevin threw his arms out wide. "Then why are you so goddamn mad?" He asked.

Madison angrily slammed her hairbrush down on the counter of the vanity mirror. "Because they won't approve of my career!"

"Well damn Miss lady you just said you don't care about their approval!"

"When did I say that Kevin?!"

"JUST NOW!" Madison flinched hard at the sound of Kevin's shouting voice.

"I-I'm so sorry Kevin." She said, bringing her tone back to normal. "I don't mean to unload on you like this. It's just…" She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt hand gently rub her shoulders before resting there. She looked up in the reflection through the mirror and saw Kevin meeting her gaze.

Kevin huffed slightly before he spoke. "Look everything is going to be just fine…" That's all he had to say before Madison turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him as he stood and she sat. She eventually stood up and the Canadian prizefighter pulled her into a real hug. They were jarred out of their moment from a sudden loud knock at the door.

"Madison! We need you on the set right now!" Stephanie McMahon ordered from the other side of the door.

Madison quickly backed away from Kevin and adjusted her bikini top again. "Coming right now Steph!" She replied.

Kevin stared at her for a brief moment. "I guess I'll uh…" He shoved his hands back into his pockets and stalled a couple seconds. "See you later." Madison just nodded, unsure of what to say after the "moment" they just had.

* * *

So sorry you guys again that I took really long updating this chapter. I have so much going on and it's caused me to have writer's block. A severe case lol.

I didn't know what to even type for this chapter. The whole part with Randy and Katarina has been the only thing typed for like a month and I had to just throw something in there to upload this lol.

So for the next chapter I actually want it to be something you guys want. So PM me or leave me a review with a plot you guys would like to see for chapter 4. The best one I will use as the plot for the next chapter or maybe I'll even fuse all you guy's ideas together! Give me some ideas folks my writer's block is bad lol.

Hope you guys liked this little thrown together chapter and I look forward to your feedback. Next chapter I will be introducing one of my follower's OC Lucky Blake.

Oh! Also for all you guys that have been messaging me about THAT THING. Yes I've seen it hehehe ;) and the ones who are really down with me know what I'm talking about.

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WWE Life On The Road**

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Monday Night Raw Results: Levi's Stadium (Santa Clara, CA)**

Opening segment with Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and Buddy Bateman

Buddy Bateman def. Seth Rollins via pinfall

Cody Jones def. Curtis Axel via pinfall

Backstage segment with Sami Zayn and Madison Barbie

Katarina Love and Violet McFarlane def. Sasha Banks and Bayley via Katarina pinning Bayley

Roman Reigns w/ Jessica Thomas def. Sheamus w/ Cesaro via pinfall

Backstage segment with Kevin Owens and Madison Barbie

The Club def. The Hardy Boyz via count out after Luke Gallows tackled Matt Hardy through the ringside barricade

Backstage interview with Jason Sabre

Jason Sabre def. Mojo Rawley via pinfall after the match Zack Ryder attacked Jason

Kevin Owens and The Miz w/ Madison Barbie def. Sami Zayn and John Cena via Kevin pinning Sami. After the match, Sami Zayn attacked John Cena, turning heel.

 **RAW Champions:**

WWE Universal Champion: Seth Rollins

WWE Intercontinental Champion: Jason Sabre

Raw Tag Team Champions: The Club

Raw Women's Champion: Madison Barbie

Cruiserweight Champion: Jack Gallagher

* * *

 **(WWE Women's Trailer)**

"Can somebody please explain to me why we are going to start the commercial over from scratch?" The tired Becky Lynch asked before flouncing down on the sofa.

"Apparently Triple H wasn't happy with the one made so he nixed the whole thing and got a new director." Emma answered. Becky growled in response.

Charlotte sat down on the couch as well. Quit your whining Becks, shooting a commercial is fun." She laughed.

The Irish lass kicker folded her arms. "Well they aren't very fun to me."

"You didn't get much camera time in the commercial we just shot anyways. So what exactly is the complaint here?" Carmella chuckled.

Becky quickly shot her a glare. "Oh and you did?"

"We not about to start this right now…" Charlotte muttered in annoyance.

"Start what? I was only joking, but if Becky wants to take it that way then she must know it's the truth." Carmella smiled.

Becky stood up off the couch looking offended. "Be cool Carmella." She warned.

The princess of Staten Island rolled her eyes. "Damn are you really that mad over something that small? If the shoe fits I guess…"

Becky took a step forward and Charlotte stepped in front of her. "Calm down Becky."

"Oh lord Becky, please sit down! You are getting all worked up for nothing." Katarina commented with an eye roll to follow.

"Worked up over nothing?" Becky snapped. "That nobody over there just tried to discredit me." She barked pointing her finger at Carmella.

Carmella let out a loud sarcastic laugh. "Oh I'm a nobody now?"

"This is really confusing and a shame…They are just snapping at each other over something so small." Jessica Thomas commented under her breath. She sat next to Tiffany Ò Cathàin in the corner of the trailer.

Tiffany laughed before popping a new piece of gum in her mouth. "Honey I sometimes believe these broads got cabin fever."

"Cabin fever?"

"It's when you've been confined somewhere for so long that you start hating it. In this case, these broads travel together, see each other every day, share hotel rooms, they see each other more then they see their own families. So of course they have their spats and then get over it later." Tiffany shrugged before taking out her phone and watching Fairy Tail.

Becky in the meantime was still reeling about the comments made by Katarina and Carmella. "You're one to talk Katarina, you wouldn't be much either had you not sucked up to the right person." She growled.

"Excuse me?" Katarina asked, getting up from her chair.

"Seriously come on. We all know that due to you being engaged to Randy Orton, you get airtime."

Now it was Katarina's turn to get angry. "My relationship with Randy Orton has nothing to do with my career. I was successful before I even started dating him."

"Yeah but sleeping with him sure helped you get a new contract didn't it?" Becky smirked. Katarina was now feeling herself being taken over with anger. Most of it steaming from the current drama she was having with Randy, the stress of her endless schedule, and trying her hardest to make it work through all the ups and downs.

"Becky seriously stop. That was a low blow." Alexa Bliss stepped in.

Too bad Becky decided to go further. "Tell me, do you actually think Randy will stop screwing Kim?" That proved to be the breaking point for Katarina who snapped and responded by spraying hairspray in Becky's eyes.

"What the hell Katarina?!" Charlotte screamed, getting between them just in case Katarina planned a follow up attack. Katarina stormed out of the trailer while Charlotte and most of the others tended to the now blinded Becky Lynch.

"Fuck her and him." Katarina growled to herself as she stormed away not sure where she was headed to.

After getting into a heated argument with the new director, Triple H decided to send everybody back to the hotel for the night, and planned to start fresh the next day.

* * *

"Damn! So you're telling me that she sprayed Becky right in the face?" Roman Reigns chuckled while dragging his hand down his chin.

Jessica laughed at his reaction. "Yes! I mean it was really crazy because it started over a really silly comment."

"Man you women I swear."

Jessica glared. "Hey don't group me with them! I stayed quiet and wasn't involved!" She argued.

"Yo Seth!" Roman called loudly with both hands forming a circle around his mouth to sound louder, ignoring Jessica in the process.

Seth Rollins stopped walking and turned around. "What's up man?"

"Where you headed to?" Roman asked as he and Jessica approached.

"I gotta take this stupid rental car back and get a new one." Seth huffed.

"Good, well I'm catching a ride with you." Roman replied.

"Me too." Jessica added.

"And why do you need to go? Better go hang out with your girlfriends. They seem to be a jolly good time." Roman said with extreme sarcasm in his voice. Jessica found herself again glaring at him.

"Well whatever you two are getting at I don't know, but let's go if you both are coming." Seth said.

Roman blabbered on and on about spots he wanted included in his match the whole 5 minute walk to Seth's car.

"Can you explain to me why you parked so far?" Jessica asked.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh just shut up and get your exercise. To answer your question, it was because this was the only space available when I got here."

"Seth pop your trunk man." Roman requested, waiting to throw some of his spare clothes back there.

"Do you guys hear that?" Jessica asked. They all became quiet and sure enough they heard what sounded like snoring.

"Where in the hell is that coming from?" Seth asked looking bewildered.

"Sounds like from inside your car." Roman said slowly. Seth crept around the trunk to the back window and peeped inside.

"Dean you better wake your ass up!" Seth barked with sheer annoyance in his voice.

Sure enough there Dean was, curled on the backseat in a fetal position, cuddling a can of Planters peanuts and a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade. "W-What time is it?" He asked sitting up and wiping his eyes, now squinting at Seth.

Seth folded his arms. "Time for you to wake the hell up! What were you doing in the backseat of my car? Matter of fact bump that, how did you even get in my car?"

Dean began stretching. "Learn to lock your doors." He howled as he yawned.

Seth rolled his eyes and closed the door back, making his way to the driver's side. Roman hopped in passenger while Jessica got in the back.

* * *

"You sure you want to take time off?" Sheamus asked.

Brianna Giles finished zipping up her luggage and walked to the window, looking outside. "Yes I'm sure. I really need to spend time with my family. I've been on the road far too long."

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" Sheamus asked.

Brianna shook her head. "No I called an Uber already."

Sheamus gave her a hug. "Alright well call me when your flight lands."

* * *

After all the stress between Randy, the baby, Kim, and word going around the diva's locker room, Katarina needed some relaxation time. She started with going to the front desk of the hotel and getting her own room. She didn't want to share with Randy for the night and she made sure to let the front desk clerk know that if Randy asks for her to tell him that she switched to her own room and not to disclose the room number. After she was all settled, she ordered an assorted fruit tray from room service and ran a hot bath. She decided to give Madison a call as well.

"Hello…" Madison answered.

"Hey girl what you doing?"

Madison flopped down on her back on her bed. "Nothing much, just got back to my hotel room. Thinking about taking a hot shower."

"Girl I'm in a hot bath right now." Katarina laughed.

"Oh…Randy not in there with you?" Madison questioned with a giggle in her voice.

Katarina chuckled. "You little freak! No he's not."

"Aww well isn't that a shame, what a waste of such a lovely night." Madison purred.

"Girl I ain't thinking about that man right now."

Madison rose an eyebrow. "Oh? Is there trouble in paradise now?"

"No, I just have a lot on my mind about him right now and honestly I don't know what to do."

Madison sat up in her bed and pressed the phone to her ear with her shoulder while she opened her bottled smoothie. "What's he doing now?"

"It's not really anything he's doing…It's that Kim bitch again. She's been calling every day for him and Randy can't seem to tell that bitch to take a hike!"

"Well dear that is his baby momma and ex-wife you know." Madison sighed.

"I know that…Well the first part at least. I have no problem whatsoever with Randy seeing the baby. I encourage that, however Kim is seemingly using that baby against him. She's always calling for Randy to come over for some ridiculous reasons and he always comes. She wants him back Madison." Katarina angrily shoved a kiwi in her mouth.

Madison quickly tried to think of some solution to tell Katarina. She had no experience in this kind of situation. She didn't have any kids. Hell, she didn't even have a man, so she didn't have ex drama either. "M-Maybe…Maybe Randy just…..I mean does he always break to her demands?"

"Yes! Every time!" Katarina replied with tenseness in her voice.

"Well Kat, maybe the man just doesn't want that hoe to stop letting him see his daughter?" Madison suggested.

Katarina scoffed loud. "Well he better man the hell up and learn to tell that woman no. He's the father that means he can go see his daughter anytime he damn well pleases."

"So…You think he's still messing around with Kim?" Madison asked.

Katarina stared blankly at the fruit tray sitting on the corner of the tub, pondering her answer to the question. "I don't think he is, but I do think that I need to go check Kim's ass before this gets out of control."

Madison smirked. "Well if you need a ride or die girl to go with you, let me know and I'm down to ride."

* * *

"Those blasted peanuts are making your breath unbearable damn!" Jessica complained with both hands over her nose.

Dean rolled his eyes. "These are good nuts." He insisted.

Before Jessica could make a response Seth slammed the brakes, jolting everybody forward.

"Seth what the hell man?" Roman asked rubbing his sore forehead from its impact with the dash.

"Almost missed my turn." Seth said steering the car into the Enterprise parking lot. After parking, he glared at Dean from the rearview mirror. "You buddy better make sure that there's no nuts on the seats or on the floor back there."

Dean held the can up shaking it, due to it being empty it made no sound. "All the nuts were eaten." He assured.

Roman snickered and Seth shot him a glare. "Grow up." He growled before snatching his seatbelt off and exiting the car.

"Damn Seth you always mad." Roman sighed shaking his head.

"Someone needs to get laaaaaaaaid…" Dean cooed as he walked beside them.

"May I help you sir?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Uh yeah I'm here to return my rental." Seth answered.

"Last name?"

"Lopez."

"And did you fill the gas tank back up to where it was when you picked it up?"

"Yes, of course."

"Liar…" Jessica muttered. Too bad the lady heard her.

"Mhmmmm…Let me just go ahead and check for myself." The lady said, getting up and heading outside. Seth and company followed.

She entered the car and pressed the button to turn on the engine. "Well according to the papers you signed when you were issued the vehicle, this car was at 325 miles to E. Currently it says 43 miles to E." She rolled her eyes. "We'll be deducting that out of your deposit now."

"What?!" Seth screamed.

The woman exited the car and began to walk away. She stopped and began squinting at the front of the car. "Is that a scratch on the bumper?"

Seth ran to the front of the car and he saw something that appeared to be barely a scrape. "That's probably because the car is so low to the ground. How do you even know I did that?" He argued.

"Sir, we give our cars full body examinations before we rent them out again. Therefore I can assure you that this car was rented to you in mint condition. This'll be coming out of your deposit as well."

"But I didn't do that!" Seth pouted.

"Jesus Seth calm down. It's just coming out of the deposit you put down when you got the car. How much was the deposit anyways?" Roman asked.

"400 fucking dollars!" Seth hollered. "And it is my money and they are not gonna steal it from me!"

"Are these peanuts all over the floor in the backseat as well? Guess I'll have to take that out of your deposit as well, this floor is a complete mess!"

"What?! You gotta be shitting me!" Seth yelled running his hands through his hair.

The lady wrinkled her face up. "And what is that smell?" She bent down and inspected the carpet.

"I'm going to wring your neck…" Seth growled looking at Dean. Dean gave him an innocent gaze.

The lady began sniffing the carpet. "Hmm…That smells like…Mike's Hard Lemonade!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Seth screamed falling to his knees on the ground. Pouting and whining.

* * *

Kevin Owens couldn't help but smile as he leaned down and grabbed a bottled Sprite out of the fridge. Madison was sitting on the kitchen counter yapping away about crazy things that happened when she was working in the Indies.

"Oh wow that's crazy." Kevin replied.

Madison nodded and continued firing off about the time all the wrestlers were being chased by army men on motorcycles after another wrestler got drunk and attempted to seduce one of the men's wife. Kevin just looked at her as she spoke, most of her words going in one ear and out the other.

"You're not even really listening to me are you?" Madison asked squinting her eyes at him.

Kevin gave her his best innocent smile. "I was listening Madison…" He reassured.

"Liar! What did I just say then?"

"You know, it's considered not nice to call somebody a liar." Kevin smirked.

"Changing the topic now?" Madison asked smiling back.

"I wouldn't dare." Kevin answered with an innocent tone.

Madison crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh really? Well repeat what I just said then."

Kevin just stared back at her with a goofy grin. Too bad Madison didn't find it too funny.

"Just talking for my health I see." She shook her head.

"Come on lighten up Maddie…" Kevin smiled, throwing his arms out wide in a cocky fashion.

Madison narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't call me that…I hate that name."

Kevin cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh? You don't like it when I call you Maddie?" He smirked, his voice now taking on a playful tone.

The beautiful blonde could no longer look at the man before her now. She looked down at the tile floors to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Your phone is ringing…" Kevin said.

Madison, who had completely spaced out in la la land didn't hear it. "W-What?"

"Your phone is ringing!" Kevin said louder with a "duh" look on his face.

Madison finally snapped out of her little trance and jumbled around for her phone. "Hello?"

Kevin let out a half laugh half scoff and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and flipping through channels.

After hearing mumbling from Madison, who was talking on the phone in the kitchen, he heard her shout "Of course! I would be honored!" Now Kevin's interest was peaked. Madison wrapped up her conversation and walked in the room sitting next to Kevin.

Kevin stalled for a minute before finally asking the question burning in his mind. "You wanna tell me what that was about?" He asked,

Madison giggled. "Nosey aren't we?" She teased. Kevin kept his gaze on her. He didn't even know why he gave a damn. "To answer your question, that was my agent. They gave me an offer to pose for Playboy." Madison said.

Kevin stared at her with wide eyes. The many times Madison had hung out with Kevin had now made his eyes easy to read to her. But in this moment she couldn't tell if he was shocked or upset.

"Why in the Sam hell would you wanna pose for Playboy?! Seriously you can't be serious about that." Kevin spat out.

Madison's smile faltered. "What do you mean?" The blonde asked baffled by Kevin's response.

"That is a terrible idea!" Kevin snapped.

"And why is that?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Why would you wanna be naked for the whole world to see?"

Madison shook her head slowly. "Oh Kevin you silly boy…You don't really have to go full on naked if you don't want to. I could just take some nice pictures covering up."

"But still! Of all magazines! This has to be your dumbest move yet."

"Kevin?! WWE is going back to their adult oriented style television! This is the perfect move to bring more attention to the brand."

"By exploiting yourself?!"

"I'm not exploiting myself Kevin! And you need to calm down that yelling. I don't understand what's so bad anyways." Madison said putting emphasis on the word "so"

"It's playboy!" Kevin shouted, the word playboy coming out in a slight shriek tone.

Madison was now getting irritated. Who the hell was Kevin to tell her what she could and could not do? "Why the hell do you give a damn anyways? I mean seriously you just snapped the moment I said Playboy."

"Because I care about the decisions you make. Even if you can be…I mean make stupid decisions from time to time…" Kevin replied in a tone slightly above a whisper.

Madison stood up off the couch and stared at Kevin. She folded her arms and slightly leaned her hips to the left. "Well my career isn't your decision to make homeboy." She growled in pure aggravation.

Kevin himself now stood up, keeping his eyes on Madison the whole time. "Look don't get all hostile with me for trying to give you good advice."

"Well keep your advice because I don't need it." Madison shot back.

Kevin stared in her eyes intensely. Part of him wanted to continue trying to make her see reason, and another part of him wanted to put this girl over his knee and knock some sense into her. Even though he cared about Madison, her hard to see reason ways were a pain in his ass. Too many times he tried to advise her on things and she never listened. She regretted a lot of things eventually…or so she would say. Instead of pressing the argument, Kevin threw his hands up as if he were surrendering. "Fine then…But don't you come crying to me afterwards."

Madison gave him a slight sneer. "And why would I come crying to you?"

Kevin once again found himself rolling his eyes. "Oh come on Maddie, it wasn't too long ago when you were crying to me about if your parents found out about this little career you got."

"Oh so you're going to throw that in my face now? And don't call me Maddie."

"Hey I'm just saying Madison, if you think your parents won't approve of your suggestive outfits and your overly sexual personality on TV…I can't imagine what they'll think of you once they see you in Playboy."

"What's your point?" Madison hissed.

"My point is that if your parents see you in Playboy they'll really freak out. Imagine them seeing you all naked for the whole world to see! I mean you always say how they are a family with strong catholic beliefs. You will look like a complete full blown out of control shameless slut to the whole community…And furthermore-"

 ***SMACK***

Kevin held his now slightly pink bruised cheek and stared at Madison in shock. "What the fuck did you slap me for?!" He yelled appalled.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Madison yelled in response.

"An asshole? I-I'm just trying to give you some real advice and you're acting like I did something wrong!" Kevin argued.

Madison was now internally conflicted. Instead of confronting her feelings about the whole situation and about the argument, she turned and headed for the door.

"Madison wait…please." Kevin sighed.

Madison stopped for a brief moment with her hand still on the doorknob and she turned around to face him. The beautiful blonde and the Prizefighter's eyes met and they both couldn't find any words to say to each other. Madison finally just sniffled and quickly walked out and hurried to her hotel room.

* * *

Jason Sabre entered his hotel room and pulled his shirt off. He was the last of the superstars to make it to the hotel, because he had to make an appearance on a late night talk show. After searching for comfortable sleepwear, he settled for just a black shirt and black boxers. The young man crawled into bed and plunged the room into darkness. He was almost on Dream Street when loud banging on the door came.

"Open this damn door Jason! I know you're in there." A voice screamed.

Jason stood up groggy and waddled to the door. "Who the hell could this be? It better not be some crazed ass fan." He muttered to himself.

He opened the door and saw Zack Ryder, Mojo Rawley, and Cody Jones. Zack was mugging him.

"So what do I owe the visit?" Jason asked with a yawn.

"You bastard! You went too far in your interview!" Zack yelled.

Jason's eyes grew wide. "Wait a minute, what are you talking about?"

Zack pulled out his phone and played the interview.

 **(Interview)**

"So at SummerSlam you'll be defending your title against who again?"

"Zack Ryder…"

"So what's your gameplan?"

Jason laughed. "I don't really have a gameplan for anything. I mean Zack couldn't win a championship if he tried. Even if he was to beat me, which won't happen, I will for sure win it back the next night on RAW. Zack can't win a title and even if he did, he can't hold it no more than a day to save his life."

The audience all made a "Oooooooooh" sound.

The host laughed. "Sounds like you're throwing darts here."

Jason smiled, dimples on full display. "I mean you know he's only still with the company because of social media."

"Ooooh Jason! Throwing more darts?"

"It's not really throwing darts if it's facts. If Zack hadn't jumped on social media and made that tacky show or whatever that was he had, he would be yet another superstar released. He has no star power, and he damn sure can't match me in the ring. Oh, and I guess that wack haircut and that played out woo woo woo helped him a little. Even though when he says woo woo woo now you can hear crickets or a pen drop in the arena. Mojo Rawley has more star power than him…and that's scary."

The interviewer gasped under his breath. "Oh my God…I don't even know what to say."

Jason kept his seductive smirk on his face and adjusted the tie to his suit. "WWE is moving in a new direction now. We have plenty of stars now and we don't need to keep deadweight like him around. Don't be surprised if he's a free agent by early next year."

 **(End)**

"All that was only a small clip of what you said about me. You went way overboard!" Zack screamed.

"I was only doing my part and promoting the event, and would you lower your voice." Jason shrugged.

Zack narrowed his eyes. "No you got too personal you bastard."

"You are blowing this whole thing way out of proportion dude."

Zack shook his head. "I know what this is all about. You think that you are better than everybody else on the roster. Your attitude sure has changed lately. You hardly even hang out with the guys anymore!"

"Oh boo-hoo!" Jason laughed. "Not everybody wants to sit in the bar all night every night."

Zack was beginning to reach his breaking point now. "Look man you better take back all those things you said or else."

Jason smirked and made his eyebrows jump upwards. "Or else what? If it's a fight you're looking for come on Zack and I'll stomp your ass out right here in this damn doorway/hallway."

Cody jumped in between them while Mojo grabbed Zack. "It is way too late in the night for this bullshit! People are sleeping dammit!" Cody barked.

"You better tell that to Miss Long Island over there. He's the one coming to my door looking to get his ass kicked this time of night." Jason replied.

"Oh fuck you Jason!" Zack shouted.

Mojo lead the infuriated Zack back down the hall to his room and Cody stayed behind with Jason.

"Fuck that dude man." Jason said as Cody walked with him in his room and closed the door.

"What is the problem between you two? You both always seemed to not like each other." Cody sighed.

"I don't have a problem with that throwback Jersey Shore wannabe. He got beef with me because obviously the truth hurts." Jason growled in response.

"You don't think you went a little too far in your interview?"

Jason shook his head. "Nope, in fact I probably should've said more now that I think about it.

Cody yawned. "I swear man, I don't know who's more drama, the men or the women."

Jason scoffed. "I wasn't looking for trouble, he's the one who can't accept facts. Come on Cody, do you really think Zack Ryder is a star?"

Cody stayed quiet. "…I'm not in that. I'm going to bed now." He said heading for the door.

After he exited, Jason turned the lights back off and plopped down on his bed and put his hands behind his head. "This commercial shoot should be interesting tomorrow…"

* * *

OMG can you believe that this chapter has been done for a week and I've literally forgot to upload it lol. I finished this like 2 days after I updated the last chapter.

Let me just say real fast R.I.P to Hugh Hefner. I was sad to hear he passed and I happened to use Playboy in the plot. Ironic.

Let's hope Sami goes heel this Sunday since I wrote it ;)

Thank you guys for all the PM's and feedback it really drove me to work on this chapter.

And for most of you, don't worry, Chapter 5 will be the plot almost EVERYBODY requested lol. Sorry if I didn't get to some plots you guys wanted but don't worry I have a checklist of them and they're coming!

Thank you all so much for the love and I will see you all later! And as always, requests and feedback is always welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

**WWE Life On The Road**

 **Chapter 5**

"Oh for the love of God, cut!" The director hollered.

Nikki Bella huffed. "What's the problem this time?" She asked, this had to have been the 6th time the director stopped her scene early.

"The problem?" The director asked, letting out a maniacal laugh. "No the truth here is that you suck! You can't act to save your life. I mean seriously why are you even in this commercial anyways? The whole world knows you have the worst acting skills of all the women in WWE.

Nikki balled her fists up. "I'm trying my hardest!" She shouted back.

"Well you better try harder than that dammit because you are terrible!" The director barked. "I have shot damn litter commercials with cats that have better acting chops than you do."

"Damn talk about being blunt…" Karl Anderson whispered to Luke Gallows.

Luke let out a slight chuckle in response.

Nikki Bella ran off towards the women's trailer, fighting back tears. The director in the meantime continued heckling her as she ran. "And don't you come back until you step it up woman!" He called after her. "Everybody take 5 and get your acts together!"

 **(Men's Trailer)**

"That has to be the rudest son of a bitch I may have ever met!" John Cena said. "Making Nikki cry like that, and he also told me that my acting is slipping."

Triple H stood in the doorway with his arms folded watching as the superstars complained. "Come on guys get some backbone! The director is just passionate about his job. He wants to better you guys. As a matter of fact this is the perfect kind of treatment you guys need. He's going to make you guys better trust me."

"Did you hear that man Hunter?! He has been bad mouthing us all day long! It's taking everything I have inside me to not punch this man in the face!" Big Cass added.

"And did you also hear how he told me that I have zero talent at all and that I should be shining shoes for a living?!" Enzo Amore asked.

Noam Dar laughed under his breath remembering that comment very clearly.

Triple H rolled his eyes. "All I hear is a pack of grown ass men complaining about not being pampered. Instead of just sucking it up and trying harder you guys want to complain and whine. Well I don't want to hear nobody's whining! You all are going to go out there and you are going to make this the best damn WWE commercial ever made!"

Everybody in the room stayed quiet.

"Instead of crying about what he's saying to you, why don't you go out there and prove him wrong? If you can't take what he's saying then you all must go to bed crying about what the fans say on Twitter huh?" Triple H lectured. "Now get your asses back out there and I don't want to hear no more damn pouting and complaining!"

A few groans and grumbles were let out as a response.

Triple H had to make sure that this SummerSlam was by far the biggest event of the year. Vince McMahon had finally given in and granted him full control over the PPV. Including the card, the promotion, and all the rivalries building up to the event. However, he announced that he will be doing the same thing with Shane. He will be granting Shane complete control over Survivor Series when the event approaches. Triple H had everything to prove with this event.

"Annnnnnnd, action!" The director commanded.

"Are you ready for the hottest event of the summer?" Nikki Bella purred into the camera.

"Cut again!" The director growled.

"What did I do this time?!" Nikki whined.

The director turned to stare at Triple H. "Don't you have another woman to do this part? She is just…UGH! She's terrible!"

Triple H hesitated for a second. "Umm…yeah we have a lot of other girls who can do it if you don't want Nikki Bella."

"What?!" Nikki Bella and John Cena exclaimed.

"Thank you Hunter." The director said, smiling for the first time that day.

"This is a load of Bull! He's picking on her!" John Cena argued. "Fine…you know what, if you don't want Nikki in the commercial then I won't be in the commercial either. How about that?"

The entire set was dead silent waiting to see what the director was going to say now.

The director smirked and stood out his chair and gave a slight wave. "Well you two have a nice day then."

John Cena looked at Triple H. "Hunter can I talk to you in private?" He muttered. Triple H nodded and the two headed back to the trailer.

"Are you really going to let him do that? Nicole was doing a damn good job out there and he was just picking on her, and I meant what I said about not being in the commercial if Nikki can't be in it." John said.

"Well Cena all I have to say is if you don't want to be in the commercial then that is your choice. I'm not going to beg you. The director decided that she wasn't up to par for that specific part and I'm not going to argue with him." Triple H sighed. He turned and exited before Cena could even reply.

"Are you ready for the hottest event of the summer?" Rachael McFarlane cooed to the camera.

"Nope not good enough…Next!" The director yawned.

"Are you prepared for the hottest event of the summer?" Emma smiled seductively into the camera.

The director rolled his eyes and face-palmed. "Geez no wonder the attempted sexy Emmalina gimmick failed." He groaned.

Emma placed her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means you suck at playing sexy! Now get off the set! Next!"

"Are you ready for the hottest event of the summer?" Maryse purred. Her French accent making the word "the" sound like "thee"

The director smiled. "Now her right there! She's got it. I want her for this part. She's perfect!" He cheered.

"Well finally he likes somebody." Tiffany Ò Cathàin muttered to Madison Barbie. Madison smiled and let out a light giggle.

Once they were finally finished filming the opening for the commercial, the director finally granted them time to go have lunch.

The majority of the roster left their respective ways for lunch, Buddy Bateman however stayed behind in the trailer.

"Not hungry?" Cody Jones asked. He finished pulling his shirt down after putting his wallet in his back pocket.

Buddy sighed. "I was thinking of something that could be a little fun…"

Cody stayed silent. "Should I even ask what he's thinking?" He thought to himself. "So…What are you thinking about that is so fun?" He asked after a slight sigh to himself.

Buddy spun around in his chair, face lighting up. "So I was thinking maybe we can get even with this bastard of a director."

"We?" Cody asked puzzled. "Where exactly did 'we' come into play here?" He asked.

"Well I can't necessarily do it all by myself. I need a partner. So are you in or what?" Buddy smiled.

Cody sighed again. "Well I mean if you…"

"Good let's go get that bastard!" Buddy smirked jumping out his chair and heading for the door.

 **(Stout Burgers & Beer)**

"I heard this is like one of the best burger joints in LA! I cannot believe we actually got to get a seat here!" The jovial Sami Zayn went on.

"Hmph…" Madison chuckled with a smile.

Sami managed to talk Kevin and Madison to go with him on lunch. He sensed that something was a bit off between the two so he continued making lighthearted conversation to try and lighten the mood.

"You know Madison, I am a bit shocked that you decided to sit next to me and not next to Kevin. Every time we get seated in a booth seat you two always seem to want to sit next to each other." Sami pointed out.

Kevin instantly stiffened and Madison hid her embarrassed face behind her menu. "Nothing wrong with a change in habit I guess." Madison said.

This whole thing was stupid. Madison and Kevin had not talked since the night prior when they had the argument about Madison agreeing to do Playboy. They avoided each other like the plague all day and even though they wouldn't look at each other, it was killing both of them to be in each other's presence and not talk. They had become so close so fast, Madison normally talking a mile a minute while Kevin just smiled and listened, enjoying their time spent. Now today there were no words being exchanged between the two.

Sami continued flexing his eyes between them both. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say…"

"Have you decided what you want to order yet?" Kevin quickly interjected.

Sami, who had been too busy trying to figure out why Kevin and Madison weren't talking, had never even glanced at his menu. "Oh. Let me look right now." He said opening up his menu.

Madison kept her face hidden behind her menu. "Come on Madison, stop being a little punk ass and put the menu down and act normal." She thought to herself. She felt a foot slightly bump her leg, snapping her out her thoughts. She was ready to chalk it up to her imagination when she felt the foot again bump her gently. It was Kevin…Madison's heart slightly increased and her body temperature began to heat up. What was he doing? She slowly dragged her menu down, enough to see Kevin across the table. He had his head resting on his hand as he hummed and skimmed the menu. "This asshole is toying with me." Madison thought.

"I've decided what I wanted. What about you guys?" Sami smiled.

Madison felt Kevin's foot again. She slammed her menu shut, making her hair blow slightly from the force of the breeze. She couldn't take much more. "I need a drink." She blurted out.

For the first time of the day, Kevin and Madison locked eyes. Both parties blushing and unable to look away now that they finally caught each other staring.

"Yeeeeeeeeaah….What do you want to eat with that drink?" Sami said slowly.

 **(Filming Set)**

"So what exactly is this great plan of yours anyways?" Cody asked folding his arms.

Buddy smirked. "Okay so…I found out that the director has an irrational fear of rats and it just so happens that me and Julie found some rats behind a restaurant last night."

"Julie?" Cody asked.

Buddy narrowed his eyes. "Yeah you know, Julie Tyler the new NXT call up." Cody nodded his head signaling he understood.

"So where exactly are these rats in question?" Cody questioned.

Buddy smirked at something behind him. "It appears they have just arrived…"

Cody formed a confused face and spun around. There Julie Tyler stood with a container in each hand, both containing maybe 4 or 5 rats a piece. "Okay what kind of restaurant were you guys at where you found that many damn rats?! I think we should be calling a health inspector instead of pranking a director!"

Julie smiled. "You ready to go get that sucker?"

Buddy stood up off the bench. "I'm more than ready for this." Him and Julie began walking away. Cody stayed behind, hoping they wouldn't notice. "Come on Cody!" Buddy shouted a few steps away.

"Grr…Why am I always getting dragged into situations like these? This has to be maybe the third time!" Cody whined to himself before running to catch up with them.

* * *

Jason Sabre made himself cozy by the outdoor pool. Wearing nothing but black and blue swim trunks. He had just gotten out of the pool and toweled down a bit so the left over water on his lean built body showed in the sunlight as he laid back in the lawn chair with his shades on. Many of the other superstars were in the pool as well and Jason had barely conversed with any of them. John Cena watched his behavior and decided as the current leader of the locker room (depending on who you ask) that he should finally have a conversation with the 24 year old smart ass sitting right next to him.

"You sure have your moments don't you?" John Cena huffed.

Jason stayed quiet.

"Did you hear what I just said?" John Cena asked, slightly raising his voice.

"Hmm?" Jason let out. He turned his head towards Cena and lifted his shades above his head. "You talking to me?" He asked.

"Yes…You know I think you are really talented and believe me you have all the traits in the world of a big star…"

"I know that already." Jason laughed.

"See! That's what I'm talking about right there! You lack humbleness and that's going to become a problem. You won't earn anybody's respect." Cena explained.

Jason brushed that comment off. "Do I look like I give a damn about somebody not liking me? Oh and for the record I don't lack humbleness, I'd just rather accomplish what I get by my skills and not by being all friendly and all up in people's face day in and day out just to get approval and recognition. That's where me and the other boys are different. They care about other's opinions, I don't."

John Cena could not close his mouth if he tried. The nerve of this little bastard…"Well if that's how you feel then fine Jason. All I'm going to tell you is that pride comes before a fall buddy."

Jason rolled his eyes and turned back over on his back and put his shades back on.

Enzo Amore walked through the gates of the pool area with a woman on each arm. "Well look who also decided to come to the pool." He said with a blank tone.

"Yeah I see you decided to come too…" Bobby Roode remarked turning the other way, not standing the sight of Enzo.

"You see what I was telling you girls? I make them all sit with envy, which is why soon as I arrived the whole mood changed." Enzo said. One girl smiled and the other one giggled.

"Umm Enzo can you not start this today? It's already stressful enough as it is with the commercial shoot going on." Big Cass sighed in frustration.

Enzo blew a raspberry. "Like I would even waste my time arguing with people who are only jealous because I'm one of the most popular superstars on the roster."

"Who told you that you were one of the most popular superstars?" Seth Rollins asked laughing loudly.

"Yeah exactly Enzo, aren't you still getting dressed in the hallways because Roman won't let you back in the locker room?" Violet MacFarlane asked.

The pool erupted with laughter.

"You see this girls? This right here is nothing but envy because I'm scheduled to win the cruiserweight championship from Gallagher at SummerSlam." Enzo shrugged.

"Oh my! You're going to win a title at SummerSlam?" The girl on his right arm asked.

Before Enzo could answer, Sasha Banks chimed in. "Yeah on the pre-show."

"Hey you shut up Sasha!" Enzo barked. "At least I'm even going to be at SummerSlam unlike you! You'll either be backstage or back at the hotel watching the program. You won't even be at the SummerSlam Axxess for the new WWE video game! So I don't see a reason for you to be sitting there trying to clown somebody."

Sasha wanted to but no matter how fast she tried to think, she couldn't find a comeback for that.

Enzo gave her a cocky grin. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Why don't you just get out?! We don't even want you here!" Violet shouted.

"Because this is a public pool and me and these fine women plan on taking a dip in it." Enzo answered while sticking his head out in her direction.

"Well then don't mind if I get out the pool then." Violet grumbled.

Enzo shrugged and lead the girls to the pool. They giggled and laughed the entire way as Enzo spent the entire stroll, glaring at his colleagues, namely Roman Reigns.

"Gotta problem?" Roman asked without emotion, eyes locked.

Enzo scoffed. "If anybody has a problem it's you. I ain't even thinking about you."

Roman narrowed his eyes. "You better keep walking and keep your mouth shut." He warned.

"Ha yeah sure whatever dude."

 **(Stout Burgers & Beer)**

Sami watched the interesting happenings in front of him. Madison and Kevin still wouldn't talk. Kevin stayed on his phone texting and responding to tweets. Madison in the meantime kept herself busy, applying red lipstick while staring in her hand mirror. Sami rolled his eyes as he sipped his Sprite. "Okay well I'm going outside to make a phone call…" He said getting up and walking away. Leaving Madison and Kevin alone.

Madison turned around and watched Sami walk out, once he was out of sight she turned back forward and huffed after pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"You really can hold a grudge can't you?" Kevin asked without looking up at her.

"A grudge? I'm not even mad." Madison snapped back.

Kevin made a sarcastic laugh sound. "You haven't even spoken to me at all today."

"You know what and neither have you Kevin. You just decided to play footsie today."

Madison noticed Kevin's cheeks redden slightly. "Was just trying to get your attention I guess...You seemed so hostile all day with me."

"I guess I just don't appreciate being called a slut." Madison muttered accompanied by an eye roll.

"Okay Madison really?!" Kevin snapped loudly.

The restaurant grew quiet and everybody began looking in their direction. After a moment everybody resumed their own activities.

"You know I didn't call you a slut Madison. I was only telling you what your parents might think since you keep bringing up them finding out. You're the one who took it that way!" Kevin hissed.

Madison looked up into Kevin's intense stare. She opened her mouth to speak but froze. She didn't know what response she could give him. She knew he didn't mean it the way she took it but still she felt conflicted inside.

Kevin huffed. "If you took it that way I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I don't think you are a slut or anything of that nature."

Madison quickly looked away. "I know and I'm sorry for umm…" She tried to find a way to address it.

"Vous jetez une belle gifle." Kevin said with a smirk.

Madison couldn't contain the smile that formed on her face. She herself could speak French and knew what he said. "Thank you." She giggled, looking down at the table to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Well it seems we are all friends again…" Sami said with a sarcastic swing to his tone.

 **(Hotel Pool)**

"Next time get up and get your own Popsicle you lazy bum." Jessica said with humor as she tossed a rainbow Popsicle down on the bare chest of Roman Reigns.

Roman instantly flinched at the cold sensation landing on him. He sat up and gave her a smile. "Well thank you very much young lady."

Jessica sat down next to him. "Today stressing you out?" She asked.

"Why would I be stressed?" Roman asked.

"Well you know, the commercial and all that. Everybody just seems on edge today. I saw Dash and Kane practically having a damn screaming match when I was walking to get your popsicle."

Roman shrugged. "I guess everybody here has something to prove now that WWE is becoming in with pop culture again…Maybe it's just-" before he could finish, water splashed him in the face accompanied by girls giggling and Enzo smirking.

"See told you guys I would splash the big dog." Enzo laughed.

Jessica shook her head. "Geez what a cornball." She sighed.

Roman on the other hand was becoming enraged that was triggered by embarrassment. "Jess…You better tell that son of a bitch to control himself." He growled.

"Hey bastard! You better think before you do that shit again!" Jessica threatened Enzo.

"Yeah man, that wasn't cool." Big E added.

Enzo laughed. "Aww you guys are such softies. A little water won't hurt him."

"Can he get any more annoying?" Katarina whispered to Randy Orton.

"I seriously think you should cut this charade out. People are starting to get really impatient with your little game." Cass warned under his breath to Enzo.

Enzo laughed and used both hands to swing more water on Roman. "What exactly is going to happen huh?" He asked. Cass began to wonder if he was drunk.

Roman angrily shook the water off and jumped up to his feet.

Jessica jumped up too and tried to tug at Roman's arm. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Roman jerked his arm away. "I'm about to teach this little skinny bastard some humility!" He growled. He ran and leapt into the pool where Enzo was.

"ROMAN NOOOOOO!" Jessica cried.

* * *

Whew it's been a long time since I've been able to talk to you guys lol. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and yes the commercial shoot will continue in the next chapter.

I really want to thank you guys so very much for your PM's to me and I try to get back to all of them.

I created my first poll on my page to get your guy's feedback on who's popular and who I should use more. The poll asks who is your favorite OC in the story so far. I'll try to put up a new poll per every new chapter.

 **For those of you who have been viewing my page where I post updates frequently, I announced the first spin off of this story! I hope you guys are excited about it as I am and I really hope you guys support the story like you guys do with this one! I won't reveal much yet but it's set in 2007 Ring Of Honor days. I'm aiming to upload it in December. Oh and yes this story will remain the primary focus even after I upload the spin off. This story is my baby lol.** If you guys would like a spin off with your OC or with any other characters feel free to inbox me and let me know and I'll work my magic the best I can.

 **Oh and P.S: I am very glad Sami Zayn is a heel now lol YEEESSSSS** but I'm also sad that Emma is now gone from WWE :(

And for those of you who were wondering, "Vous jetez une belle gifle" is French for "You throw a nice slap"

Also for those of you who have been submitting more OC's to my inbox, unfortunately I'm not accepting any right now. I already have like 15 more that I haven't introduced or defined yet and I plan on getting that all on track before I focus on adding more. As always please do inbox me with anything you guys want to see happen in this story or any other ideas you have.

 **For the readers who don't have an account on here just post your questions in the review section and I'll answer them in the next outro. Love you all and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Go and vote on the poll and I'll announce the results in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WWE Life On The Road**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Roman landed in the pool with a loud splash. Enzo's now terrified face showed that he knew he had screwed up.

"Roman stop don't do it!" Jessica screamed after him.

Whatever she said fell on deaf ears. Roman finally reached Enzo and grabbed him, submerging him in the water. The superstars all began jumping in the pool trying to break it up.

"Dude stop! You trying to drown him?!" Big E yelled, grabbing on Roman's arm.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?!" Roman barked.

"Trying to catch a case!" Seth Rollins yelled in response.

Enzo temporarily came up for air before Roman shoved him back under water. "Shut up! I'm gonna teach this son of a bitch a lesson!" Roman shouted.

The girls who were with Enzo had fled the pool screaming. After much convincing and tugging, Roman finally let Enzo go and Seth and Big E held Roman back while Cass carried Enzo out the pool.

Enzo sat on the pool chair, coughing out the water while Cass delivered some hard pats on his back. "That son of a bitch actually tried to drown me!" He shouted in shock before going back into a coughing fit.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?! I told you to stop before it escalated!" Cass hissed.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Seth yelled after guiding Roman back into his hotel room. "You could've drowned him!"

Roman just stood against the doorframe with his arms folded. "Would've served him right. Just who the hell does he think he is anyways?"  
"Seriously?! Over a little bit of water splashing? You went crazy just because he splashed you with water?!"

"It's the principle!" Roman stated. He shoved past Seth and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

 **(Pool)**

"I hope you didn't swallow too much water…You might need to go to the hospital." The worried Carmella said.

Enzo coughed again before replying. "I am perfectly fine. He just snuck me…If I knew he was coming I'd have put up a much better fight." He argued.

"Dude you like freaking froze up when he started coming at you!" Cass said.

Enzo wrinkled up his face in anger. He began looking around as if he was looking for something.

"If you're looking for those hoochies, they left." Katarina said.

"What?! Where'd they go?" Enzo asked.

"Oh they ran as soon as Roman grabbed you…My guess is they ran to go sell the story to the press." Katarina answered with a laugh.

"Maaaaaaaaan…" Enzo whined.

Cass stood up and began to walk away. "You're seriously not a good look…" He muttered.

Too bad Enzo heard the comment and stood up as well. "And what do you mean by that?"

"You're playing with fire by angering the locker room the way you are. I'm not sure I want to kick it with you as much as I do now. Some of the boys are treating me differently based on your actions. They won't even let you in the damn locker room Enzo! I don't want that kind of treatment. Especially just for being associated with somebody who is….How do I say this?" Cass started.

"Out with it…" Enzo growled.

Cass sighed heavily. "Somebody who is committing career suicide." He said in a strangely calm tone.

"Career suicide?!" Enzo yelled. "Oh now I see what this is about. I speak my mind and you guys all hate me for it. I'm not bowing down to that corporate ass kisser called Roman Reigns."

"This doesn't have anything to do with bowing down to Roman Reign's bitch ass! You need to learn there is a time and place to act the way you do!" Cass snapped back in anger. "It isn't just about Roman. Although Roman has a lot of influence he won't be enough to just get your fired, however if you keep upsetting practically everybody, they will band together and you will find yourself out of a job! If you want to stay in WWE for a long time I suggest you check yourself and watch your mouth around certain people….Especially around GROUPS of certain people. Now what do you think is going to happen if this story gets back to Triple H…Or even Vince?!"

"I don't care! What is Vince going to do? My co-worker just tried to drown me! Why would I get retaliated against?!" Enzo replied.

Cass shook his head. "If you need to know the answer to that then you really need to sit down and evaluate how a lot of people in the past have been released…" He said walking away.

 **(Catering)**

"You looked pretty good out there filming your scenes." Jason Sabre complimented.

Madison Barbie blushed. "Oh? You thought so?" She asked flattered.

Jason laughed. "Oh definitely. You know you did good when the director didn't even complain about your performance and he is hella picky."

Madison laughed as well. "Yeah I was surprised he didn't have anything bad to say about my performance. I was nervous as all hell when I filmed though I'm not even gonna lie."

"I really can't wait until I'm moved up to the main event scene. I'm tired of running the mid card." Jason said after taking a bite out of the muffin he was holding.

"When do you think that'll be?"

"I don't know. Triple H said he wants me to stay on the mid card longer because it's bringing much needed attention to the mid card now and he likes it like that."

"Well you are doing a great job at what you're doing right now. No point in rushing a good thing Jason. I mean seriously you're basically the focal point of the damn commercial for SummerSlam." Madison said.

Jason just nodded his head. Tiffany Ò Cathàin herself had just finished filming her spot in the commercial and walked over. "What's up guys?" She smiled, throwing her arm around Madison's shoulder. "Well hello best friend." She said grinning hard at her.

"Hey Tiff." Madison smiled. "Finished filming?"

Tiffany nodded. "Sure did. That damn director is a bastard. He really chewed out Randy Orton a while ago."

"Who hasn't he chewed out?" Jason joked.

"Foreal! I'm just glad the day is coming to an end now. I really can't wait to get back to the hotel and get some sleep." Madison said. Soon as she finished her sentence, she began looking around bewildered.

Tiffany unlatched her arm from around Madison's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Madison raised her eyebrow up. "Umm…Is it me or do you guys hear squeaking sounds too?"

Jason froze and began listening. Sure enough he heard what sounded like something squeaking behind the walls. "What in the hell is that?!" He wondered.

"Yeah I heard that shit too…" Tiffany said slowly looking around.

Jason approached a door and put his ear to it. "I think it's coming from behind this door."

"But that's the director's dressing room." Madison said confused.

"Just open the door and see what's in there." Tiffany said.

Jason sighed and put his hand on the knob about to turn.

"Excuse me young man!" The director yelled out of nowhere, his loud booming voice making Madison shriek in surprise.

"Oh hello sir. We uh, thought we heard squeaking behind this door." Jason said, quickly letting go of the door knob.

The director's eyes burned through him before he let out a sarcastic snort. "So that's the lie you're going to tell to justify trying to break into my trailer huh?"

"Wasn't nobody trying to break into your trailer. We legit think we hear something squeaking in there and we were just going to check it out." Tiffany said arguing.

"You hush up young lady." The director responded before turning his eyes back to Jason. "And you young man get away from my door."

Jason stepped away, now standing between Madison and Tiffany.

The director once again chuckled sarcastically and turned to his door, opening it. Immediately multiple rats emerged from the room running rampant. Jason stared in shock, Tiffany shrieked, and Madison screamed at the top of her lungs before all three of them turned around running away. The director in the meantime hollered as well and ran in the opposite direction.

Buddy Bateman, Julie Tyler, and Cody Jones hid behind a wall as they watched it all unfold. "Well this was not the way I wanted it to go down." Buddy said annoyed.

Cody just rolled his eyes. "We are so grilled if somebody in corporate finds out we did this."

* * *

 **WWE SummerSlam Results: Staples Center (Los Angeles, CA)**

Opening segment with Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and Buddy Bateman

 **Tag Team Match For The Smackdown Tag Team Championship**

Breezango def. The Usos via pinfall and still Smackdown Tag Team Champions

 **Fatal-4-Way Match For The Smackdown Women's Championship**

Natalya def. Asuka, Charlotte, and Naomi via pinfall on Charlotte and still Smackdown Women's Champion

Backstage segment with Madison Barbie, Tiffany Ò Cathàin, Finn Bàlor, Sami Zayn, and Kevin Owens

 **Singles Match For the United States Championship**

Rusev def. Apollo Crews via submission and is the New United States Champion

Backstage segment with Jason Sabre

 **Last Man Standing Match For The Intercontinental Championship**

Jason Sabre def. Zack Ryder, after the match Jason viciously attacked Zack which culminated into Zack leaving the area on a stretcher

Backstage Interview with The Hardy Boyz

 **Tag Team Ladder Match For The Raw Tag Team Championship**

The Club def. The Hardy Boyz and still Raw Tag Team Champions

Backstage Interview with Nikki Bella

 **Singles Match For The Raw Women's Championship**

Madison Barbie def. Nikki Bella via pinfall and still Women's Champion after a returning Missy Hyatt emerged from the crowd and hit Nikki Bella in the back of the head with her "loaded Gucci purse" while the referee was obstructed

Backstage Interview with Madison Barbie and Missy Hyatt

 **Handicap Match**

Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn def. John Cena via pinfall after Madison came out and blinded him with hairspray as he had Kevin Owens up for the Attitude Adjustment and Sami distracted the referee

 **First Blood Match For The WWE Championship**

Finn Bàlor w/ Tiffany Ò Cathàin def. Shinsuke Nakamura and still WWE Champion after the match Finn cut a promo declaring himself The King Of WWE

 **Singles Match For The Universal Championship**

Seth Rollins def. Buddy Bateman via pinfall after the match Triple H attacked Seth Rollins before Seth Rollins turned the tables and gained the upper hand on him, only to be attacked from behind by Roman Reigns who then aligned with Triple H. Establishing Roman Reigns and Jessica Thomas as heels now

* * *

So sorry for the long ass delay on this chapter. I started up my other stories and then got writer's block for a while.

For the longest time the only thing I had typed up was the Roman trying to drown Enzo and Enzo's talk with Cass. Hope you guys were excited when you saw I updated lol.

Oh and also the poll I had on my page about your favorite OC in this story…It was close but Jason Sabre won lol so I guess you guys want to see more of him and I'm all for pleasing the readers lol.

Inbox me some ideas for the next chapter because I have ideas but I want some fan feedback!


End file.
